


You Put The Harry In My Drarry

by intothemidnightblue



Series: You Put The Harry In My Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Caitlin is a Good Friend, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Drarry, Drinking, Dubious Science, Eowells being sneaky, Hartley loves Drarry and so does Cisco, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I think drarry fans will enjoy this, M/M, i love eddie he deserved better, it's a drarry fanfic, its like split half and half hartmon and drarry, oh boy im so excited to post all of this no joke, so many, so many jokes about future happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Hartley writes Drarry fanfics and he swears it's just a coincidence that Harry seems a bit... Cisco. It's fanficception here, guys.The story follows the two as they decide what they mean to each other and if forever is even an option when the worlds they know are almost constantly in danger.





	1. We Need To Talk About Wells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



> My main thought during this was "Thanks craptaincold," and you can bet yo big ass someone's going to say that at some point during this fic.  
> This came from an idea I spawned w/ craptaincold + anons. It's ending up a lot slower than I imagined so yeah I'm pausing [What We Returned To](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11147688/chapters/24872265)

Draco watched Harry all the time, but only when he wasn’t looking. He really should hate the guy, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach just wasn’t hate. Sure, he tried to bury it in hate when they first met, but the more he watched Harry be more than just The Boy Who Lived, he found his walls coming down around… what? Feelings? They certainly were some kind of feelings, but Draco wasn’t really prepared to face anything more than admiration for the boy who just could not stay down. The boy would go off and do something annoyingly spectacular and probably save the entire wizarding world someday and Draco would just be one of the masses watching him. It irked him that despite everything Draco stood for or what he tried to accomplish, he could never rise above the great Harry Potter.

No, Draco could only stare at the boy wonder in exasperation and awe. Sometimes he got caught, in which he would have to make it known that it was all in some great ploy. The right, wry smile to the right people, a haughty look whenever Harry caught him, and a few curses and jinxes whenever the boy got too full of himself. It was torture, honestly, to have some affection growing from a boy people expect you to hate, and whom you though you really did hate.

It’s the damn double-edged sword of admiration, hate or love and you never know which way you’re falling until it’s too late and you’re in too deep. Even now, Draco wasn’t sure to the full extend which side he was on.

 

“Man you are typing like, a mile a minute and I know that whatever it is, it’s not work. You don’t have that pouty, pissy look you get when you’re cracking your science equivalent of the Rosetta Stone,” Cisco bust through his concentration, imitating his version of Hartley’s “in the zone” look. Hartley would have fought back a grin at that one, if he wasn’t scrambling to catch his falling phone before Cisco could catch what he was really doing.

“And there’s nothing you could be doing besides watching me work? Really, I’m not sure we’d even have to pay you to do that,” Hartley bit back at him, turning his phone completely off at the slight chance Cisco might grab it. He was _not_ going to let his relatively new coworker know he was actually writing fanfiction, especially when Draco’s feelings hit a little to close to home to Hartley’s present situation.

“I’m not like you, Hartley,” Cisco said in what was probably just an exasperated tone. It still sent a shockdown Hartley’s spine and into his stomach, killing all his butterflies with fire. _I’m not like you_. Not gay, not interested in your games, not anything to you, and I don’t even like you.

“Could have fooled me, Cisquito, mi amor, te amo,” Hartley cooed playfully, but there was some spite behind it that didn’t sit well with either of them. “Whatever Hartley, peligro, perdición de mi existencia,” Cisco flung the words around like he was the lead in a middle school play, sighing for even more dramatic effect before plopping in the chair beside Hartley, “I don’t always stare at you, I just wonder who put a piranha in your pants every time I have to pass your office, took me a while to realize you just look like that.” “I’ve seen you with your hands in the guts of one of your toys looking you just _knew_ someone was shitting in your cereal at that very moment,” Hartley bit back, mood loosening from the previous chill that had almost taken over their conversation. “What can I say? I get the vibe sometimes,” Cisco joked.

“Hartley, do you have that model up to date yet- oh hey Cisco how’s that thing you’re working on going? Are you done playing with absolute temperatures or should I put a warning sign on the entire eastern corridor?” Harrison Wells popped in, looking brighter than either man had ever seen him. Cisco eyed him cautiously, “no, I wasn’t getting anywhere close to hot enough, and I don’t thing Sherry will take kindly to me putting another hole through the kitchen, what’s got you so… cheery? This has got to be some sort of clone, right? Hart, what do you think?” Cisco threw the question to Hartley, who just shrugged. He was found himself the odd one out whenever Wells entered a room, especially if the room also had Cisco in it.

“Not quite, but you’re close. Tess and I had these very loose plans for this machine, a particle accelerator you might call it. That seems like lifetimes ago, I only just now found the napkin after consolidating some boxes. There’s a chance that this particle accelerator could be the next big thing, change the entire world and science as we know it!” Wells was beginning to talk with his hands, something he only did when mentioning anything to do with acceleration. “You wrote the next big thing on a napkin?” Hartley looked at him oddly. He couldn’t think of Harrison Wells scooping to plebian levels of napkin scribbles, even in his biggest aha! moments. “We were drunk,” was Harrison’s only explanation. “Man, I want to get to the levels of genius where even my drunken scribbles are scientific achievements,” Cisco said to himself, looking off into the distance dramatically. For someone who poked fun at Hartley’s theatre background, he sure had a flair for the dramatic as well.

“I want you both on the project, no buts, put everything aside for later. Just think what more you can accomplish when the particle accelerator works. Think of all the advancements that will shape human kind, with your names as key players in this monumental discovery of the ages-” Hartley cut him off sharply, “Gee, Wells, you can really make a girl feel special.” Cisco snickered beside him. Wells managed to make rolling your eyes a stern gesture, “just get your affairs in order, Hartley, and quit flirting… or fighting. I never could tell which. I still need that model.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Cisco answered for Hartley, something that seemed to come naturally, yet still feel wholly irregular. Wells just shook his head and wheeled himself away.

“You can leave me alone now, go run off and annoy Mother,” Hartley glared at Cisco. “Caitlin’s not working today, neither is Ronnie, but of course you knew that. I saw you warming her office doorway like a stray cat,” Cisco spoke smugly, like it was the hottest gossip in the office. “She borrowed one of my drafting pens,” Hartley grumbled. “It’s probably stuck up your ass,” Cisco remarked. He was kicked out of the office so fast he was surprised he wasn’t smoking from the speed of it.

 

“I’m not _like_ you,” Harry spoke with venom that coursed through Draco’s veins freezing him to the spot. “Says the guy who’s been stalking me since first year! Take a picture, it’ll last longer _and_ give you something to wank to, or is Boy Wonder above all the pleasures of the flesh?” Draco bit back spitefully. Harry recoiled, “No! I’m not- Hey, I don’t have to answer that!” “Just get _out_ of my _way,_ Potter,” Malfoy growled, shoving him into the wall, earning an even more poisonous stare from the Boy Who Could Do No Wrong.

“Malfoy! Potter! Ten points from each of you and take your hands off one another! No fighting in the halls, you cause a scene every time!” Professor McGonagall snapped at both of them. They immediately moved away from one another like they had been burned, though no spell was cast. “Sorry Professor,” Harry ducked his head apologetically, earning a small smile from the usually cold teacher. When she turned to Malfoy, however, her face was as stern as ever. “Run along both of you to class before I take any more points or land you both in detention! Hurry on now!” She waved them away, a small bit of compulsion seeping into her action. They both scrambled away as the small crowd dispersed.

 

Cisco was bouncing in his seat because oh shit this is going to get gay and he was so into it when it came to this author. He didn’t consider himself much of a shipper, except when it came to the fics of SilentSlytherin52. Sure he has his ships, Cisco was nothing if not a fandom man, but he hardly ever read any fanfiction until he happened to peak over Sherry’s shoulder one too many times and began to wonder just what kept her going back to these works. Even now he never read much, yet he still followed this author religiously. He was hooked on everything, the romance, the subtext, the theories, the realism and nuances of SilentSlytherin52. Everything seemed to flow so naturally to the point where he absolutely fell in love with Drarry as a ship. Maybe it was the fact that he could relate so easily to the small snippets of life they showcase, despite being so far removed from the fantasy world.

“You either have your head in the clouds or up your ass, there is no in between with you,” Hartley lamented, laying across Cisco’s messy workspace, knocking over things like the evil housecat he is. He lived on the edge of Cisco’s desk more often than at his own lately.

“Sometimes I wonder if anyone actually works here besides me,” Cisco grumbled, annoyed that he had to entertain Hartley for a while for the man to leave without complaint so Cisco could just get back to reading. “You’re the only one who doesn’t use the interns, don’t complain,” Hartley rolled his eyes like everything Cisco said was a grievance to his existence. “You literally only use them to send notes to me, sorry I don’t stoop to your level of childish games,” He leaned back, putting space between him and Hartley, hoping the man would understand he wasn’t feeling up to this. “oh mi amor, you wound me deeply,” Hartley feigned an arrow to the chest as an excuse to knock even more stuff off the desk. “Seriously though, you seem restless as fuck, not to mention extraordinarily snappy these last few days. The one time I think I wont get skewered and you’re still in a piss poor mood. It’s no fun messing with you if you’re already in a bad mood, last time you threw a shoe at me, and it wasn’t even you’re shoe!” Hartley reminisced with wild gestures, despite laying perpendicular on the desk. “I’ll do it again if you don’t get up,” Cisco warned. Hartley pouted, but slid off anyway, “Look, you’re mood is killing the vibe in a fifty foot radius and you wont talk to Caitlin, so I’ve been employed as the last ditch effort to save everyone’s sanity. Just tell me what’s got you pissy so I can get my money,” Hartley said blankly. Cisco looked him over carefully, before giving in to the “fuck it” attitude he had been wearing this week.

“Wells has me working on this part of the accelerator and there’s this section of the math that just baffles me, I can’t get it. I’ve never been very good once everything starts confronting paradoxes. I think he’s looking to try to use tachyons or something but this is all so theoretical. Give me something I can my hands on, something solid and concrete and I can reverse engineer it and give you twenty different ways to improve it past the realms of standard science, not to discuss my amazing repertoire of homemade gadgets worthy of at least an honorable mention but no, none of that matters to Harrison! He thinks I can just pull this shit out of my ass! I know jack shit about speed energy in relation to atom smashing or world tearing. And you _know_ that look he gives? The one where it’s as if he’s asking you to do something you’ve done a million times already and you’re just not cooperating out of spite? I hate that look! It’s like I’m trying to reach this inhuman expectation of his but he talks as if it’s just something inherent within me and honest to god I’m losing my damn mind!” Cisco was angry now, something Hartley had never seen before. The papers that had been abandoned in favor of fanfiction were being torn up in disgrace and Cisco was very close to throwing something that looked suspiciously like the colder sister to the portable combustion chamber.

Hartley managed to grab Cisco’s hand before he blasted them both, or worse, the kitchen, with the technology. The other man just crumpled back in his seat in complete exhaustion, looking defeated to the point where Hartley had to do something.

“I don’t have any expectations from Wells like that anymore unless he has me on sound theory, and I don’t hold the same faith in you that Wells does but I can tell you one think for certain, Harrison Wells is never wrong about people. If he thinks you can do it, then it’s no longer up for debate, which is infuriating when you’re on the receiving end of his spiels, but it makes it almost more rewarding when you do accomplish it. It’s like he gives you a glimpse of the future for a second, and you are compelled to chase it until you catch it, only for him give you another glance until all you can do is follow his lead. David, you know the police officer at the CCPD that runs relations with the Lab? He calls it some kind of cult technique, and sometimes I don’t disagree with him. I don’t know any big words of wisdom for you, and I probably wouldn’t offer them to you in the first place if I did, but I’m willing to offer help right now and even get a drink after work, Caitlin’s paying me too much not to offer my services, and it’s better than blowing the good natured money on strippers and steam games. What do you say, mi pulchram y gruñón frienemy, I’m up for anything,” Hartley gave a flirtatious wink, licking his lips almost subconsciously. “Sólo una bebida, Hartley,” Cisco warned, “also, don’t switch languages midsentence, makes you sound like even more of a dick.

 

Draco caught up to Harry the next night, no one to interrupt them this time. He stalked the invisible boy; only aware of him through the tag he had left during their fight. Harry must have not felt it, because he didn’t take it off, or he knew and was ready with his friends to ambush Draco or- Draco took a deep breath, he had to calm down. He was undoubtedly shocked when, after turning the final corner and following him through one last door, he found himself witness to the great Harry Potter breaking down in the middle of an empty classroom. He had thrown off the cloak, the thing dropping dramatically as Harry gripped the sides of a desk and threw a different one with wayward magic. That was enough to show Draco that in Harry’s present state, he was volatile. This went beyond their petty grievances; Harry was legitimately struggling with something big enough to push past all their magical training. He knew he was probably the last person Harry wanted to see, but he had to try something, if only for the sake of the structural integrity of the castle.

“Harry,” He announced his presence, stepping out from the doorframe and narrowly avoiding a litany of quills and the odd muggle pencil from skewering him. “I’m not here to fight!” He shouted frantically, hoping Harry still had his unwavering trust in this moment. Luckily, Boy Wonder wasn’t that far gone, as the barrage dropped unceremoniously after a few seconds.

“Then what do you want, Malfoy?” Harry spoke with immense weariness and an aching soul, a strain reminiscent of Malfoy’s father. “I don’t know, I was worried with the- the desk. Unmanageable magic is more dangerous than the Dark Lord if it was allowed to run free,” Malfoy explained carefully. Harry deflated from his defensive position, curling up at the front of the classroom and looking about as small as he must have felt in that moment.

“I know, Draco, I know,” Potter’s use of his first name almost made him melt, knowing this wasn’t any newfound affection, but the fact that it showed how badly Harry was in his own head. Draco moved slowly to sit near the other boy, unsure of how to calm down a normal wizard fighting his feelings and magic, much less Harry Potter. He thought back to his childhood, what did his mother do to comfort him back then when uncontrollable bursts of magic were just part of the growing up process.

“Take deep breaths,” Draco was delicate in his voice, a quiet not many experience, “don’t bury your emotion, but let them play out alongside the notion that all of this will pass and the sun will shine again. Think about happy things, I know you love quiddich, think about that Ravenclaw match where you had to do that insane dive coupled with the feint, that must have felt brilliant to dive right into the snitch. Let your mind remember the way the air felt rushing against your skin and tickling your face, the frantic search for the snitch and the light moments only seekers get to just watch the game from the sky. Don’t not think about your pain, bottling it only makes it worse in the long run, just let it wash it away naturally in favor of blue skies.” Draco had approached the boy carefully, moving to the invisibility cloak and wrapping it around Harry, surprised when the boy pulled him into it as well. They didn’t touch, just stayed close, Draco’s nerves singing like a wildfire from being so close to something so out of reach.

“I can’t live up to these expectations, I can’t save everyone,” Harry whispered in a wavering voice. The child-like tenure reminded them both of the fact that they were still terribly young and looking at their life in that different light made Draco realize that no one should have to live with their burdens, especially Harry’s. He was a kid, they both were just kids each destined for something seemingly impossible. Maybe that’s what finally drew them together, Harry resting on Draco’s nervous shoulder, the blonde boy wrapping them both up despite no chill in the air that still hummed with magic.

“Tell anyone I said this and I’ll jinx you all the way to hell, but I believe in you. I also believe you’re an incredible twat, but that’s besides the point.” Draco said lightly. Harry huffed indignantly. “You always try to do right by everyone, and it keeps you stuck in this constant mode of people pleasing that would drive even the most zen of men insane. It’s honestly a miracle you got this far without blowing shit up,” Draco continued. “That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Harry grumbled a bit angrily. “No,” Draco said matter-of-factly, “It’s supposed to make you see where your problem lies. You can’t please everyone, and trying is what’s going to get you killed. Throw that lionheart bravery into something else, something worthwhile. You have no ambition for anything beyond getting through the school year alive, and that’s probably the most tragic thing you have made me witness.” “I’m destined to die, what do you expect?” Harry said dryly. “I didn’t know that, well, I knew, but I didn’t _know_ ,” Draco’s blood ran cold. He remembered the rumours, the prophecies, but all of that seemed so disconnected until now. Despite his own feelings towards the subject, he forcefully humbled himself and continued.

“What would you do if you did survive? Is there an Auror Potter in the imagined future? Settle down with a Weasel or Granger?” Draco shuffled to get out his wand, muttering a spell and tapping himself on the forehead as more of a show that the spell was safe than to share any information, then tapping Harry as well and spreading out the hazy scene of their shared imagination in front of them. He was shocked at how blank it was, despite his prompting.

“I’ll go first, then,” Draco said, hiding the sad realization that Harry really didn’t think he had a future to look forward to. “Let’s pretend I don’t get sent to Azkaban for the war crimes of my family,” they both flinched as Draco’s imagined Azkaban popped into existence, quickly morphing into an empty landscape as Draco schooled his thoughts. “In this world, I think I’d like to settle down with someone, preferably a pureblooded Ravenclaw, they’re smart enough not to bore me with drabble,” The scene morphed to a surprisingly small house with a warm fire, Slytherin and Ravenclaw house colours decorating the room as two men read near the intricate fireplace. “I would take up Snape’s job as Potions master at Hogwarts if I’m ever allowed on the premises,” The scene darkened, a flash of Harry’s death popped up so fast that if either blinked they would have missed it, surrounded by angry, evil, and empty faces. “I would work towards the most efficient methods of brewing, expanding the curriculum beyond the book like Snape does.” Harry got the sense that Draco greatly admired their potions master, as the proud and slippery man graced their cloud of imagination, dreamy enough that they only tensed slightly at the fear that he was going to catch them out of bed this night. Without auditory prompt from Draco, a flash of an older Harry popped on screen in teacher robes holding hands with Granger. He was shocked when he felt the pull of Harry’s magic as the scene was edited, Harry standing with an everchanging male form, flashes of blonde hair between red hair, smaller or taller forms, and a flickering of Cedric Diggory, alive and dead. Malfoy overrode that section with a whisper as the wind picked up and Harry’s magic flared once again. He changed the scene to his own wish fulfillment, Harry and Draco in the Slytherin common room grading papers and laughing, feeling the boy still at the scene. The scene changed to Harry and Draco shaking hands goodbye for the summer, a stiff but emotional apology wavering through them both. Draco’s heart jumped in his chest as his emotions flared and the scene changed to the ever-present reminder of the Dark Mark. Harry gripped Draco’s sleeve, as he banished it, showing an image of Harry covering where the mark would be with his hands and staring into Draco’s cloudy eyes. The scene practically glitched, turning Draco into a shadow, the haze surrounding them enough to cover his real self as well as his imagined self. Lightning flashed, turning into a familiar scar as the darkness took over the room, the only thing relatively light being Harry, swirling in his own darkness that competed with Draco’s imagined light until finally Harry had enough and without even a word, banished the entire scene.

They stayed lethally silent, Harry’s grip moving to the arm that would house the Dark Mark, light coming from his hands in the last remaining effects of whatever he used to banish Draco’s imagillusion spell. He wasn’t looking at the arm, just at Draco. Slowly, he lowered his gaze and gasped as he finally looked at Draco’s arms, less shocked about the lack of Mark and more with what was is it’s place.

 

“parece que estás presenciando un asesinato,” Hartley grumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat in Cisco’s workroom. Cisco angrily closed his phone, sending a death glare at the intruder, who put his arms up in mock surrender. “I’m in the middle of reading something really good and you just brought me out of it at the most intense part. When did you even come in? I didn’t hear you?” Cisco questioned. “I’ve been here for the past half hour slowly moving each of your toys slightly out of place so you’ll just _know_ that something’s wrong but never know how to fix it,” Hartley stated. “That’s… so… _evil_!” Cisco gasped playfully, but glanced around the room worriedly anyway, “you didn’t though, did you? You wouldn’t have told me if you did, right?” “See, that’s the beauty of it all, you’ll never know,” Hartley grinned wickedly. “You are literally the worst possible coworker to ever cowork,” Cisco lamented.

“What were you reading anyway?” Hartley asked curiously. Cisco blushed, realizing now that he had just been caught reading gay fanfiction. Hartley raised his eyebrow inquisitively at the warmth sneaking onto Cisco’s normally composed expression. “Nothing that concerns you,” Cisco stated. Hartley just shrugged, “I’ll hack into the Wi-Fi and figure it out.” Cisco laughed, “You really think I’d use the company Wi-Fi when the whole building’s packed with the scientific legends of tomorrow?” “Wouldn’t put it past you,” Hartley grinned. He hadn’t realized how much he loved hearing Cisco laugh. God that was gay. Why was he, Hartley Rathaway, so fucking gay? It still shocked him, despite being out for years.

“You still good for going out today or are you going to raincheck again?” Hartley asked, his expression not letting any of his wandering emotions escape for Cisco’s inspection. “Oh shit, I forgot! I’ve been absolutely drowning in all these theories, jesus this particle accelerator gives me grey hair and I don’t think I can leave- you know what? I have a better idea come with me,” Cisco’s lightbulb expression worried Hartley, knowing that most of his ideas involved extreme conditions or time theory, but he let himself be dragged out of the building. The ticker clicked at them on their way out, notifying them that it was registered that they were leaving the premises.

“Tell me where we’re going so you don’t have to drag me all the way there, I’m not going to run on you unless you’re kidnapping me for time travel,” Hartley joked, tripping over his shoes awkwardly. “Oh, sorry. We’re going to get as much cheap alcohol as we can buy from the nearest corner store and then work on my theories until we get absolutely hammered and have to spend the night in the Labs,” Cisco said proudly. “And why would you think I would go along with this idea?” Hartley asked, genuinely curious at Cisco’s thought process on this idea considering Hartley never slept in Star Labs. He never had a reason too, normally. His room was rented to Derek the intern anyway.

Cisco dropped Hartley’s hand, the man instantly regretting his question at the loss of connection. “I thought… I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking. We could go back inside, I still can’t really abandon my work and I just thought that with you there, at least I’ll finish before 3am, I’m sorry,” he stammered. Hartley hated the way Cisco deflated like he had personally sucked all the joy of the moment out of him until all that was left was flighty panic. Instead of letting Cisco stay in his own head like that, he took a chance, linking their hands more comfortably this time before apologizing the only way he could because honestly, he wanted to spend time with Cisco despite the fact that they more often grated on each other’s nerves than got along, “Cisquito, mi amor. Mi ansioso idiota amigo. I would love to get absolutely plastered with you… as long as we use the Star Labs credit card.” Cisco laughed, relaxing back into the moment carefully. “Deal,” He grinned in relief, face still flushed from his prior perceived mistake.

 

“Why did you insist on the cheapest shit? You know Wells wouldn’t actually care, he acts like the dirt off your shoes holds the secrets of the universe,” Hartley said a bit bitterly, though it’s not like he’s admit it. “It’s the journey of getting plastered that really matters, plus this gives us time to work on these algorithms. I have some of the good stuff in here for later anyway, I didn’t need to buy more, especially from Well’s funds.” “Honestly, it’s really fucking weird that he gave you the card. I know you were errand boy for a while, and I guess that’s why he trusts you not to go overboard for the company gatherings, it’s just really weird that he doesn’t have something stricter in place, hell he could just hire caterers!” Hartley mused mostly to himself. “I have no clue, I’m sure other people have access to the account too, it’s not like I do _all_ the parties,” Cisco shrugged, and Hartley decided to just leave it at that. He could tell that favoritism made Cisco uncomfortable, especially when Hartley had been top dog before. Hartley might still be bitter about that, to be honest.

“Let’s crack open these shitty lemonade things and work on your thing,” Hartley said ineloquently. Cisco laughed again, god Hartley loved that laugh. “I grew up surrounded by high class wines and whiskey strong enough to get a man blackout drunk with only one drink, this is completely out of my comfort zone,” he admitted bitterly, only adding to Cisco’s enjoyment. “Well, to new experiences and dubious company credit cards,” Cisco raised the bottle he had grabbed and tossed Hartley one, one did the same, both downing it and subsequently wrinkling their noses in disgust. “Nope, that one sucks. Let’s try the peach drink next,” Cisco basically giggled, spirits rising even more when Hartley finally cracked a wide grin. “Whatever you say, fintanto che mantiene ridere,” Hartley said, feeling the warmth of friendship and shitty alcohol as well as the promise of a challenging equation lull him into a nest of security within Cisco’s workshop.


	2. Life Is Just A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken babs talking and feeling... who knows if they're faking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to make many chapters take place before the show, only one and two, but if people want it, I'll either adjust my chapter 3 plan or add some oneshots idk.

“Hartley, how did you know you were gay?” Cisco asked. They had abandoned the equation after nearly completing it in favour of better alcohol, mostly due to Hartley’s incessant complaining. The man in question was laying on a couch that had previously been littered with half finished projects, Cisco toying with something that was a cross between a handheld puzzle and a fidget spinner at the foot of said couch. Hartley was lost in thought, trying to remember back to when he had first realized he could be gay. No one except his parents really cared about his sexuality enough to ask, plus he never really mentioned it to anyone. Cisco, Wells, and Caitlin & Ronnie were the only people who really knew, and they didn’t care. Cisco wasn’t even supposed to know, yet for some reason, Wells had told him. It was an odd conversation, something in between Wells possibly trying to set them up or tear them apart. They never talked about it.

“Well, in High School there was this guy,” Hartley started, Cisco turning to face him in rapt attention, “he made it clear from the start that he was interested in me, despite the fact I was younger than everyone else and almost never talked to anyone. I avoided him like the plague, but it only urged him into a chase,” Hartley remembered it well, remembered the confusion that came with wanting to be wanted, just not by _him_ , or maybe by him, he couldn’t face that part of him at that stage in his life. “I just kind of let him at some point, I was in that rebellious stage anyway, and was pleasantly surprised that he was actually a nice guy to me once it no longer felt like a cat and mouse innuendo game. He helped me come to terms with the fact that it was okay to like guys and girls, and he was the first one I told when I realized I only liked guys. I think most of my confidence comes from his support, it’s amazing how much one person can mean to you in your young age,” Hartley finished, only just now meaning Cisco’s wide eyes. “Did you, you know…?” Cisco asked nervously. “Have sex with him? Let him ravish me like the god I am? Open for him like a flower in the early hours of morning?” Hartley laughed as Cisco gagged at the last one.

“No, Hartley I didn’t mean that, I just meant did you date him?” Cisco grinned with an awkward silliness that came with the impairment of alcohol consumption. “No,” Hartley shook his head, “I never dated him. I _did_ have sex with him, but we never dated. He was kind of turned off by the money and the name when he realized I was one of _the_ Rathaways, my family isn’t really liked by the LGBT community. I have to go by a different name every time I go for a casual hookup, not because I’m hiding from my parents, but because LGBT politics is literally the worst foreplay when your family is against everything you stand for. Honestly, I’ve been practically celibate due to this fact and the god damn nervousness of someone recognizing me and I hate every second of it,” Hartley was whining by the end of his spiel, and Cisco couldn’t help but feel for him. He never really had much luck with the ladies in his life, finding it more comfortable to just be friends than pursue any romance with them.

“Why did you ask, anyway? You having a gay crisis?” Hartley asked, wagging his drink at Cisco, who took it from him and downed the rest of it, chuckling at Hartley’s pout before getting them both another round. “Sure, if you want to call it that,” Cisco admitted. Harley’s eyes widened comically, “oooooh you _are_ like me, I win!” He threw his arms in the air lazily. “Win what? You make a bet, you something?” Cisco frowned. Hartley shook his head, “nope, I win because now we’re _both_ gay!” Hartley giggled, drinking heavily. “I don’t actually know if I’m gay, yet. I mean, I’ve never been with a guy nor had much attraction to any, but I think I could?” Cisco ran his fingers through his hair, mesmerizing Hartley through the small action.

“I know how we can figure it out,” Hartley stated, still staring at Cisco. Cisco would be lying if he said he didn’t know where this was going, but he wasn’t planning on stopping it. Hartley was moving closer, and Cisco himself was feeling the magnetic pull of being kissed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He hadn’t been kissed in years, not since college. Now, Hartley was ghosting over his lips precariously and Cisco was leaning up at an odd angle, sharing breaths but not touching yet. Hartley stayed there, searching Cisco’s eyes with so much caution and carefulness that he could almost be a completely different person with just how gentle he was being. Finally, Cisco had enough of the game and brought their lips together the best he could. He didn’t have to strain for long, because once their lips touched, Hartley melted.

It was like everything Hartley dreamed it would be, and he had high expectations to begin with. It was heaven, or maybe he was just completely out of it drunk, either way it didn’t matter. They kissed and it was like the Fourth of July.

Everything was great until they pulled away, and Hartley was met with an almost disappointed expression. His heart plummeted as he sobered immediately. Everything he had looked forward to had happened, and now he would never get it again because Cisco would realize he wasn’t really gay and they would both have to live with the shame the rest of their dull and insignificant lives.

“Hart, stop it, it wasn’t bad, that’s not- stop it,” Cisco crawled up to Hartley, pushing the alcohol closer too because he was not planning to have to move once he got up onto the couch. Hartley gave him room, calming significantly, though perhaps only as a front, as his eyes darted for escape routes to the incoming awkward conversation.

“Stooop, Hartley it was fine, I liked kissing you,” Cisco blushed, settling up with Hartley close enough to not crowd the other man but also not let him run off before they talked. “I just, I like dudes, I at least like _kissing_ dudes and that’s still weird to me. I kissed you and I liked it more than I ever liked kissing girls and that’s still strange for me, okay? I’m sorry if it gave you the wrong impression,” Cisco managed to add a big word to that sentence, counting it as a win against drunkness. Hartley was slowly calming down from whatever internal freakout he had endured, but the longer the silence went on, the more Hartley’s restless nerves seemed to attach themselves to Cisco instead. He grabbed another drink and tossed another to Hartley as well.

“So, you liked kissing me?” Hartley asked slyly, after they had both fallen into their prior comfort. “Yeah,” Cisco felt his face heating up, “I liked it a lot.” “Would you do it again?” Hartley asked. Cisco nodded, and it was all the incentive Hartley needed to crawl over. “Can I kiss you now?” He asked, a bit of his fear about the possibility of rejection seeping in once again. “Yes, kiss me please just… just kissing though,” Cisco clarified. Hartley nodded before leaning down to bring their lips together once more for that night.

It was awkward and very clear they were drunk, but it was still perfect in both their minds. Hartley was beginning to realize he couldn’t kiss or fuck these feelings away and Cisco was beginning to realize he was more than just a little gay. “Probably bi,” his mind reminded him, but he was too busy _kissing Hartley Rathaway_ to pay it much mind.

They didn’t stay that way the whole night, as much as both boys would have liked that. Hartley ended up dropping like dead weight on Cisco at some point as they both rolled to the floor laughing. “I underestimated how drunk I am, I am very drunk,” Hartley hiccupped between giggles. “Saaaame,” Cisco drew out the “a” as if he was only just now coming to this conclusion, which he probably was. “We should sleep… but wait!” Hartley said in an almost infomercial tone,” Derek’s in my bed.” “You left a man in your bed to make out with me? Scandalous!” Cisco fanned his face dramatically. “He _rents_ it,” Hartley huffed, slightly perturbed, but not willing to give up the good fun for a bit of attitude. Cisco waved him away, “Here I thought I was special!” “You _are_ special though, I kissed you! You’ve been kissed by Hartley Rathaway, and that’s pretty fucking cool,” Hartley reminded him. “You’re right, it is pretty fucking cool,” Cisco laughed, throwing his arms up in the air, “I kissed Hartley Rathaway!” “Shhhhhh you can’t just shout it out!” Hartley laughed, moving to cover Cisco’s mouth clumsily. “I have to make everyone jealous!” Cisco joked through Hartley’s fingers. “Everyone’s already jealous, mi amor,” Hartley promised, ignoring any truth to that statement that did not involve kissing.

“I like hearing you speak different languages, it’s cool, you’re smart, it’s annoying,” Cisco said when Hartley took his hands away from his mouth. “Sólo para ti,” Hartley vowed. “Bullshit! You literally flaunt your language knowledge to everything that breathes! I wouldn’t be surprised if you started speaking Klingon to a goldfish!” Cisco corrected him brashly. “Pshhh how do you know?” Hartley remarked good-humoredly. The bantered awhile, forgetting they were even on the floor until Cisco’s phone buzzed. “Oh hey, I _did_ set an alarm!” Cisco said proudly. He had set it so they wouldn’t spend all night drinking or passed out somewhere that could get them fired. He didn’t know what would happen, but he certainly was not expecting kissing. “We should sleep or we’ll never get anything done tomorrow, you can take the couch?” Cisco offered. “Fiiiiine,” Hartley huffed indignantly, “Just wake me up before everyone gets here, what if Wells finds me! He looks for you! On second thought, you should stay. I wont get fired if with I’m with you.” “No,” Cisco agreed,” we’d both get fired.” “Por favor?” Hartley pleaded, nuzzling into Cisco like the needy cat he probably is. “There’s barely ‘nough room for you to lay out, I’m not squishing onto that couch for an entire night,” Cisco reminded him. “It’s only like, a quarter of a night by now,” Hartley argued. “I’ll come get you ‘fore anyone else is here. Caitlin was testing some new hangover cure a few weeks ago, I bet I could convince her to give me some of the leftover stuff, though it wont be as good,” Cisco decided. The other man just sighed dramatically, “If I get fired, _dimites_.” “Pointless,” Cisco pointed out. Hartley just threw himself up onto the couch, grumbling something unintelligible before promptly passing out.

Cisco watched as his features relaxed into a drunken slumber. Hartley was beautiful, Cisco knew this before he had his gay crisis and just considered it a tragic fact of life that his almost-nemisis was hotter than he was. It wasn’t fair when they were fighting, but now it was a blessing. He got to kiss that, and he might get to kiss that again if Hartley doesn’t immediately regret it the next morning.

Cisco hadn’t even thought about that, he was so caught up in everything he hadn’t even though about the fact that they were both drunk off their asses, and even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t regret the kissing part, Hartley could always change his mind.

He went to sleep worrying. He worried about what this had done to his fragile relationship with the other man. Are they just going to kiss sometimes now? Will they never speak of it, or worse… never speak of anything ever again to each other? He had grown used to Hartley as a constant in his life, he never really thought about what would happen if he wasn’t there anymore.

 

Draco paced the halls in between classes, doing all he could to avoid Harry Potter, which was harder than it looked considering they had so many classes together. He was about to go into Potions, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to head in. Harry was already in there and Draco knew that as soon as he walked in there, Harry would do whatever he could to make sure they talked about what happened between them. Draco shivered, brushing his fingers over his lips at the memory. He didn’t want to sour that memory with talk, because whenever they talked it just led to violence.

Back in that empty classroom they had managed to open the floodgates to something beyond petty rivalry, beyond a wary friendship straight to the core of their feelings for one another and it scared Malfoy. He didn’t know what he would do if Harry came up to him and tried to take it all back. Instead, he avoided all confrontation on the matter. The problem with ignoring this though, is that his apprehension just festered and morphed until he couldn’t even look Harry in the eyes just in case he had to face resentment there.

With one last look at the Potions room, he followed a crowd of student’s away and into the common room. He couldn’t face Harry even in class on the off chance that something brought them together. He went straight into his room, one of the few Slytherin sections above ground. Being of the Malfoy bloodline had it’s perks, including a room in the Slytherin quarters only able to be opened by the Malfoy heir. He whispered the password and drew the sigil that opened the door, shutting it behind him quickly just in case Harry had escaped Potions and decided to sneak around with the invisibility cloak. The existence of an invisibility cloak really upped Malfoy’s paranoia; he almost wished he didn’t know Harry had one.

He relaxed onto the closed door, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, not even noticing the fact that there was someone in his room.

“You know, that door is pointless when you leave the window wide open,” Harry spoke from the couch. Malfoy practically jumped out of his skin at the voice. Harry had to crack a smile at the boy’s yelp, which only angered the other. “Get out of my room before I hex you out the way you came,” Malfoy threatened. “No, I want to talk,” Harry said petulantly. “I _don’t_ , now leave,” Malfoy growled, pointing at the open window.

“Just let me talk, you don’t even have to say anything. Just let me talk and I’ll never bother you again, please,” Harry begged, eyes shining in the world’s most adorable puppy look. There was no way Draco could say no to that look, so he said nothing. He crossed his arms and waited.

“I don’t want to fight anymore, Draco,” Harry began, Draco tensing at the use of his first name, “I don’t want to fight, but I also know that being friends is kind of impossible at the moment. I don’t know, I liked talking, or imagining, with you and I think for the first time, I was able to see you as more than just Malfoy and I liked what I saw. I like you, Draco, and I liked kissing you. Despite all your flaws and all our fights, I think I’ve steadily been falling in love with you over these years. It doesn’t matter if you don’t like me too, I just don’t, I don’t think I can live like this. I can’t ignore you and I can’t live without you because you make me a better person, you challenge me and I love that about you. Hell, I might even _be_ in love with you.”

 

Hartley had been ignoring Cisco ever since that night, and Cisco was just about to lose his mind over it. He never realized how much space Hartley took up in his life until he wasn’t there anymore. He still saw the other man sometimes, they did work together and were both working on the particle accelerator together, but every attempt to talk to him just never panned out. Hartley would keep them at excruciating small talk and either run away or just shut down every time Cisco brought their night up.

Honestly, it made Cisco realize how much he _wanted_ to see Hartley, and made him confront what he felt when it came to the man. Moments of antagonization had always lit a fire in both of them. When their bickering fell away to an almost friendly rivalry, that fire still burned but with different kindling. Cisco was fairly certain he was pretty gay for Hartley and had been for at least the last few weeks, and now that he knew that, Hartley was giving him the cold shoulder. Cisco wasn’t used to this, he was very much someone who goes for what he wants, because the worse thing that could happen is just to be told “no,” and he was very familiar with the fact that waiting around for an impossible moment got you nowhere.

Hartley wasn’t waiting, no, he was actively ignoring any and all feelings related to Cisco Ramon, because ever since he had laid eyes on that genius man, he was actively falling in love. It really wasn’t fair, Cisco was… well, not into him, yet Hartley still pushed and tried and actually kissed him but all it did was show him that it just wasn’t good to have a friendship built on unrequited love. They would joke and play around until Cisco was tired of putting up with him or Hartley moved on because Hartley always moves on. Better to rip that Band-Aid off now and get it over with.

Still, Hartley couldn’t help but want Cisco to talk some sense into him and show him that in this case, what he knows isn’t always right but of course Cisco wouldn’t do that because Hartley is always right.

Eventually, all Cisco wanted was some closure. Why had Hartley taken to ignoring everything they were building up? It couldn’t have just been that one night, what had Cisco done that was slowly throwing them off a ledge? He wanted to know so he could fix it, but then later he just wanted to know. The particle accelerator was almost finished and everyone was increasingly intent on ignoring Cisco and Hartley’s little feud, or lack thereof. Caitlin had tried to talk some sense into both of them, but what would she understand? She was happily engaged to the love of her life, her perfect other half. Hartley wasn’t going to tell her, and Cisco just wanted this to stay between him and Hartley. Eventually, Cisco did tell her. He told her with tears in his eyes and too much whiskey on his tongue that he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with if only he wasn’t such a god damn prick. Caitlin hadn’t even batted an eye at the pronouns, she had just given him a reassuring knowing smile and rubbed his back as he forced away his tears just staring at the empty glass he was holding.

When he was sober he would ask her never to repeat a word of that to anyone ever, and she would agree. Then she would go find Hartley one last time and tell him to pull out the stick in his ass and talk to Cisco because the entirety of Star Labs can feel their pining. The look Hartley gave her was all she needed to know to know that both boys were irrevocably in love with each other.

Maybe that’s what led to Hartley standing outside Cisco’s lab, calculations in hand and a worried grimace when the only other person he could turn to was too in love with his machine to let him into chamber he needed.

“I need your help,” was the first of the last words Hartley spoke to him before he disappeared forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMoriarty is my lovely translation helper <3
> 
> only for you: sólo para ti  
> resign: dimites
> 
> comments and kudos give me the warm fuzzies   
> find me @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)


	3. The Long Trip Back To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cell was empty, Hartley was at the computer looking up Flash data. “I think I loved you.” Mi amor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get anything to fit in the middle of the last chapter and this one, rip. The Drarry ff part is short, partially on purpose, partially because I struggled a bit on this section. I was going to have them meet back up with Ron or Draco but it didn't fit if I want to keep the loose parallels between Hartmon/Drarry.

Until now.

He recognized the tech immediately; he’s seen the plans for such sonic technology in Hartley’s office before. He also knew exactly what they were made for. Hartley always had a vigilante streak in him, just wasn’t really up for following through with any of the plans. Honestly, if Cisco wasn’t accidentally the unofficial tech guy of the Rogues these last few times, then Hartley would probably be there in an instant. They were all lucky that Len hadn’t recruited Hartley from the beginning, or defeating them wouldn’t be as easy. Speaking of defeating, Hartley was easier to catch than he probably should have been.

 

_The cell was empty, Hartley was at the computer looking up Flash data. “I think I loved you.” Mi amor…_

 

Cisco shook the mirage-vision from his head. He hadn’t slept in days with everything that’s been going on, especially with the fact that he was singlehandedly trying to keep Star Labs afloat, Wells only really being worried about Barry. Sure, Cisco was worried about Barry too, but he can’t actually do anything about it if he’s poor and homeless. Instead, Cisco has been inventing and patenting like crazy, which was mountains more difficult that it sounds, especially when your biggest invention could have leveled a city and has a city-wide death toll. Wells was more often to forget to pay them, or handle the bills, or anything. It’s like he forgot how to be Harrison Wells as soon as Barry Allen entered their lives. Honestly, Cisco was living off the Star Labs credit card he never gave back. He was beginning to think it was bottomless, maybe Wells wasn’t worried because he literally had so much money it was never going to be a problem. Still, giant building means giant bills, Wells was insane not to be worried.

 

_“It feels good having the great Harrison Wells behind you…”_

Man, he really should take nap.

 

_“I think I loved you,” Hartley spoke through glass. Cisco had shut off the audio feed for the cameras so they could talk freely. After all, Cisco never got his closure. “It’s funny how now, on opposite sides of the glass, it’s so much easier to admit it. I was in love with you and I was terrified, because for once in my life I had a friend who was… fuck man you were perfect. When I met you, I was fighting off the Rathaway name, still bitter over the fact that it was all anyone knew me as and was probably the reason I even had a job at Star Labs to begin with. You showed up and showed me how unworthy I was of this job to begin with, but then you proceeded to help me be better and inspired me to go beyond Well’s version of my talents. I think that’s what had me falling from his grace; I couldn’t be controlled so easily anymore, it’s like my destiny altered because whatever Wells knew about me began changing when you came along. You changed me for the better, and I liked who I was with you. It was only natural for me to love someone like that, someone like you.”_

 

Why was this happening?

 

“Scanners picking up foreign metallic objects in your ears, take 'em out,” Cisco said nonchalantly, purposely avoiding Hartley’s gaze. “I can't. I suffered head trauma when STAR Labs exploded. My hearing was already severely damaged, it’s even worse now. Without these, I am in pain you can only imagine, not to mention I’d be completely deaf since my implants broke,” Cisco winced, remembering the explosion. “I could help you fix them?” He offered quietly. Barry, who Cisco hadn’t even noticed before now, cut them off a bit impatiently, “Cisco, see if the devices in his ears are generating any low level electromagnetic pulses.” “You want me to scan for E-bombs?” Cisco looked at him incredulously, but the sinking feeling in his gut and the vision of shattered glass told him Barry was probably right. “I just... I mean, don't you think that could've been what was interfering with the comms?” Barry gave a pitiful excuse, making it even worse for Cisco’s racing mind.

Wells also seemed to think something was up with Barry, but luckily he didn’t seem to notice anything wrong with Cisco as well that couldn’t be chalked up to seeing your old frienemy for the first time after he had mysteriously disappeared. Cisco waited until everyone left before confronting that part of this situation. Hartley’s hearing aids were still in, per Wells giving them both time to catch up. Wells would be back soon with another pair, but he was most likely going to be a while, so Cisco was stuck on guard duty with a taser and earplugs. Hartley was staring at Cisco rather petulantly, knowing what he wanted to say. Cisco felt a rush of emotion as their history became apparent in the space that separated them.

“Just tell me why…” he whispered after a moment, turning off the audio feed like in his dream. “I think I loved you,” Hartley spoke through glass. Cisco’s blood ran cold at those words, exactly like the dream. It was the same look, same intonation; he was even standing in the same place in the cell. It was like, the sickest case of déjà vu. “It’s funny how now, on opposite sides of the glass, it’s so much easier to admit it. I was in love with you and I was terrified, because for once in my life I had a friend who was… fuck man you were perfect.” Cisco had to physically stop himself from mouthing along in his shock as Hartley talked, “when I met you, I was fighting off the Rathaway name, still bitter over the fact that it was all anyone knew me as and was probably the reason I even had a job at Star Labs to begin with. You showed up and showed me how unworthy I was of this job to begin with,-“ “Hartley you were never unworthy,” Cisco interrupted softly, needing to change this moment somehow and also just to let him know. “See? There you go again, being perfect. You always helped me to be better and inspired me to go beyond Well’s version of my talents. I think that’s what had me falling from his grace-“ “You couldn’t be controlled so easily anymore, like your destiny altered from Wells’ design when I came along,” Cisco guessed expertly, earning a strange look from Hartley. “I liked who I was with you…” Hartley added, fading off as if he knew exactly what Cisco was going to say to it. “It was only natural for you to love someone like that, someone like me,” Cisco finished, stepping closer to the glass the separated them.

“You said what I wanted to say as I was thinking it… what did the explosion do to you?” Hartley whispered, touching his ears self consciously. His hand curled in an annoyed and almost violent gesture, like he would rather tear off his ears then put up with the pain and suffering.

“I don’t know, this is a new development,” Cisco stepped up so he was right by the glass. He felt the urge to touch it, to be as close to Hartley as he could. They really were magnetic when it came to the other. Hartley was feeling the familiar draw, bringing his arms up to lean forward on the glass.

“What happened?” Hartley asked, an open-ended question when you take into account everything going through Cisco’s troubled brain. “I think I loved you… those words were ringing in my head the moment the comms went back online. It feels good to have the great Harrison Wells behind you, that too. Then all of a sudden I’m seeing your spiel to me as if it’s a memory, a memory that I don’t have and that hasn’t happened yet. Only a moment later I’m getting this full on déjà vu vibe of the moment accompanied by this burning pain in my heart that wants me to remember something except there’s nothing there for me to remember. It all feels so wrong and _bad_.” Cisco explained, “I don’t want this…”

Hartley looked at him with a pained expression, like Cisco had shattered whatever fragile dream Hartley had been clinging to, like his world was falling apart. “I know,” he said finally, more to that statement than what meets the eye. Cisco brought his hand up to the glass, feeling like how Barry must feel like when seeing his father. Hartley met his hand, and for a moment they could pretend there wasn’t any glass there, like they were meeting again after so long of their own free will.

“I don’t think Wells is coming back,” Hartley said after a while. “Yeah, you’re probably right, give me your ear things, I’ll pump some noise in and hope the vibrations are enough to keep your tinnitus down. Just to be safe, I’ll be quick,” Cisco said as Hartley took his hearing aids out painfully. Cisco pushed some buttons, then grabbed the hearing aids from the little box Hartley dropped them in. “By the way,” he said carefully, “a perk of good behavior would be Caitlin and I fixing those implants of yours.” “What do I have to do, suck your dick? I can get down on that,” Hartley winked. He was staring at Cisco’s mouth, probably reading his lips, what was weird though, was Hartley didn’t change his tone or inflection despite being unable to hear the sound and volume of his own voice. Knowing Hartley though, he probably had such things memorized well enough that speaking normally was just an equation of vibrations.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Cisco answered cheekily, enjoying the blush that crawled up Hartley’s cheeks as his eyes fell a bit lower. “I’ll think about it,” Cisco said as he turned to leave, knowing Hartley was watching him go.

 

 

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

“Please,” Hartley begged.

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

“I want to know how these work.” Cisco said, fiddling with the gauntlets wishing he had taken a closer look at the blueprints when they were available to him. “I'll tell you, just kill the music,” Hartley whined, wondering in amusement if this makes him a victim of Stockholm Syndrome, considering despite the musical torture, he’s still in love with Cisco Ramon.

_Run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you..._

As soon as the music stops, the persistent squealing comes up again as Hartley cringed even worse than when his ears were bombarded the raucous music. Cisco looked at him with an almost empty look, but his antsy body language as he quickly gave Hartley the new hearing aids told enough about what he was feeling. Cisco hated seeing Hartley in pain. He watched carefully as Hartley quickly put the hearing aids in, the violent ringing faded as the hearing aids did their job. He should really be glad they gave him new, honestly better hearing aids, but not when Cisco had immediately moved to sound-based torture when Hartley didn’t give up the plans for his gauntlets in gratitude.

“Thanks,” Hartley said gratefully. He meant it, despite his wariness towards the situation. “The gauntlets, Hartley. What kind of frequency is this?” Cisco asked with sharp annoyance. Hartley was about to snark at him when he heard Cisco’s phone vibrate, as well as a sound that meant someone was in the building who had no respect for the advancements of science. The only confirmation he needed was the inhuman shrieking that followed. “Cisco, it's here! It's coming!” Caitlin yelled before Cisco could even see her. “Inside the cell, now!” Cisco yelled, pressing the appropriate buttons and hightailing it after Caitlin. “Uh, sorry. What's coming?” Hartley said, confused, as his brain ran rapidly trying to piece together the oncoming threat he could only just hear. They all shuffled into the cell, Cisco grabbing for Hartley when he saw the creature. “Um...” was the only thing he could voice. “Holy Harry Potter,” Hartley breathed, still managing to be witty while confronted with a literal Dementor. Said Dementor shrieked in the most unholy manner, swirling around at the glass in what was probably something akin to frustration.

“Okay. Well, isn't this fantastic?” Hartley said sarcastically, stepping a bit behind Cisco as some sort of shield. Cisco just held the gauntlets dumbly, gazing in shock at the creature.

“Look, we're gonna be safe in here. These cells are... “ Cisco faltered as the wraith roared and the glass cracked.

“Impenetrable?” Hartley glared at him like a child, still wracking his brains for any manner of rationalization or, better yet, escape. “Barry! Doctor Wells!” Caitlin called, gripping Cisco’s wrist with an iron grip as well.

“Where are they?” She asked after the got no response. “Okay, let's step back,” Cisco said anxiously, “If we don’t make it out of this alive, Hartley I love you too.” “You'll shatter the glass,” Hartley reminded him, squeezing his hand at the sentiment Cisco had tacked on. “You got a better plan?” Cisco snapped almost desperately. “As a matter of fact, give me those,” Hartley said, grabbing at the gauntlets. “No!” Cisco said incredulously. Whatever Hartley was planning, Cisco could do it. “Now, Cisco!” Hartley cried out as the creature screamed. “What are you gunna do?” Caitlin asked confrontationally, getting her wits back at a terrible moment to be honest. That, or curiosity always wins out for her. “These cells have speakers linked throughout STAR Labs,” Hartley explained, razor focused on the gauntlets as soon as they touched his hands. “Yes, and?” Caitlin asked impatiently. “I rigged these gauntlets to emit a destructive signal if ever they're disarmed. If I can just find the right frequency of whatever the hell that thing is, well, let's just say you'll be glad you're in here with me,” Hartley explained further, slipping into his element at the familiarity of the gauntlets while high on the adrenaline of the very real fear of death-by-crossover-villain. There was a blaring sound over the speakers as the creature cried out and left with another pained shriek. Hartley turned the gauntlets off as Cisco pulled him closer and kissed him feverishly. Hartley froze; feeling old emotions that were never properly buried spill out. He pressed a small kiss to Cisco’s nose as they pulled away, Barry appearing right after and whisking everyone but Hartley to wherever Wells was. Hartley was left with the ghost of Cisco’s kisses and the hope that the Wraith doesn’t come back while he’s defenseless.

 

“Barry can time travel, and I think that has something to do with my visions,” Cisco burst in, doing a double take when he saw Hartley. Hartley was curled up in the far corner looking frightfully small. He was clutching his ears in pain. Cisco immediately ran over to the control panel and started up the tinnitus-blocker again, using the biofeedback from the hearing aids. “The gauntlet’s feedback must have disrupted the signal from the hearing aids, I’m sorry Hart…” Cisco let himself into the cell to comfort the other man, who was visibly crying from the strain. “Why is it so bad? I’ve never heard of tinnitus being this bad,” Cisco asked gently, allowing Hartley to curl into him.

“It’s a side-effect,” Hartley said carefully, blinking tears, “what were you coming in here to tell me about?” Cisco blinked, trying to remember, “I think my powers are time travel related. Barry said he went back in time, and I think my visions jump-started whenever he did. I think I can just see Barry’s disturbances.” “Force-sensitive, are you?” Hartley joked. Cisco smiled proudly, “I knew I’d make a nerd out of you!” “I was already a nerd, did you know I used to write Harry Potter fanfiction?” Hartley laughed. Cisco gasped, “No! How did you keep this from me!” Hartley moved to face Cisco, if only to kiss him lightly, pleased when Cisco met him halfway. “Same way you kept your secrets, data encryption,” they both laughed. “I knew you’d try to hack me after that day! Might as well tell you now, I was _reading_ fanfiction,” Cisco revealed. It was Hartley’s turn to gasp dramatically, “Mi _amor_.” Cisco was about to respond, when there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?” Caitlin asked quietly. Cisco and Hartley both nodded, everyone relaxing into the comfort of old friends. “I convinced Doctor Wells to let you out, given you’re put on sole duty of catching that wraith when the time comes. We have a year before Future-Barry pops out back at our time, Wells says you have to stay away from Flash action and our Barry in general until then, as your presence is an anomaly, and we don’t know what it could do to Barry if the timeline strays too far,” Caitlin explained. Hartley nodded, “I’ll hole up somewhere with my toys, I don’t feel comfortable being anywhere near Harrison Wells.” Hartley’s tone was sharp at any mention of the man that had taken them all in and acted almost like a father to Hartley in his time of need. “I’ll check up on you when I can?” Cisco asked, eyes pleading, like he was afraid Hartley would disappear again. “I’m not running anymore, I’ll stay and you can visit. In the meantime, I think I need to show you something, Cisco,” Hartley said seriously. Cisco nodded solemnly, “Is it about Ronnie?” Hartley looked at him. “Barry told me,” Cisco explained, glancing at Caitlin, who was watching them whisper. “I’m under the impression that you only told me,” he whispered, “So I think we should leave Caitlin out of this for now.” Hartley nodded, before speaking up to address Caitlin as well, “How do you feel about stopping into Jitters, just the three of us?”

 

“So Harry, what did you want to talk about?” Hermione passed Harry a cup as she sat down next to him. They were hiding away from the usual Hogsmeade crowd, sitting on a fallen tree as snow fell around them. Harry was fidgeting restlessly, staring into the cup she had brought him.

“I’m gay,” Harry mumbled, staring into his reflection as he mouthed the words. “Speak up, I can’t hear you,” Hermione chided, sipping her drink casually. “You’ll want to put your drink down first…” Harry mumbled again, only a little louder. Hermione must have heard him, because she put her drink down and scooted up closer to him. Finally, Harry took a deep breath, before speaking up once more.

“I’m gay.”

Silence fell along the edge of the forest, the sounds of laughing students and busy streets faded in Harry’s mind as he waited for the inevitable shock. “That’s all?” Hermione asked. “Um, yeah?” Harry was confused and wary; this was not going as he had planned. “Harry, I guessed you were _at least_ bisexual after seeing you pine over Malfoy for so long. Why are bringing this up now? Did you find someone? Thank god, I was worried you would be stuck on Malfoy the rest of your life, you wear your heart on your sleeve sometimes, I worry,” Hermione rambled. “Well, uh, the thing is… it _is_ Malfoy,” Harry ran his fingers through his hair in a worried gesture. _There_ was the reaction from Hermione he had looked for. Her jaw dropped in shock, “You- Malfoy- I can’t believe it! Harry I’m worried, but I’m happy for you! Oh, he doesn’t have anything over you, does he? How is he? Does he treat you well? Do _you_ treat him well?” There she went again, speaking rapidly in typical Hermione fashion. “We’re… we’re pretty good. I thought maybe the next trip you could come with us? If you want to… if he wants to… I don’t know. I don’t know how Ron will take this, I don’t know anything I just… he makes me happy, you know?” Harry wrung his hands and looked at the snow-covered ground. Hermione smiled, shoulders relaxing calmly, “I do know, Harry. I know. I would love to join you two next trip, as long as Malfoy’s fine with it. I do understand your worry about Ron, but I think he’ll take it better than you think. Don’t underestimate his faith in you. We all know your habit of looking for the best in people, although usually that never pertained to Malfoy.” she giggled. “Thanks ‘Mione,” Harry flung his arms around her, thankfully neither had a grip on their mugs, or they would have gone flying. “Anytime, Harry. You know I’ll support you, but I do worry… You guys have a lot of history and a lot of it isn’t that great to look back on…” Hermione said softly. “We… are working past that I think. There’s more to him than just Malfoy. He’s Draco, someone with dreams and aspirations and worries and fears like us, I guess it just took a while for me t see that side of him through the jests and sneers,” Harry admitted. Hermione patted him in mutual understanding, before picking up her mug from the ground and getting up, “ I say let’s join the rest of the crowd before someone comes looking. I fear if they send Neville, he may never return…” Hermione joked. “Sure,” Harry shrugged, getting up with her, “Let’s go…”

 

Cisco checked for a new chapter and then shut his phone off with a click. It had been a while since his favourite author had updated, he wished he knew more about who it was, maybe why they stopped writing for so long. He had yet to find another author he payed so close attention to.

“I’ll be right with you guys,” Cisco called. It had been a while since he was able to get to Hartley, who was still living in the building until he could get a place of his own. Most of the rooms that had once been filled with bunks of overworked employees were lying abandoned. Even the fancy one person and two person cupboard rooms were abandoned, as no one had any reason to work into the night, being as most of their jobs were just Flash work now, and it’s not like the cleanup crew was that invested in their menial labor. Cisco was the only one who could be considered to be living in Star Labs, since he basically lived in his workshop but that was a different story. Hartley was only there as a halfway place, taking up residence in one of the two person dorms. He had pulled the beds together and created a nice little nest underneath by raising the beds themselves. Honestly, he probably slept in the nest more than he did the actual beds. The room showed no signs of being lived in besides the one suitcase and Hartley’s nest-bed.

“I have had the biggest craving for Thai food,” Hartley said, actually lying in his bed instead of the nest this time as Cisco walked in. Hartley wasn’t wearing a shirt, catching Cisco off guard. He realized there was a lot of Hartley he was never privy to, which included any area covered by button ups and sweater vests. It’s not like Star Labs was known for it’s pool parties.

“You like what you see?” Hartley turned to give Cisco a better view, teasing him with his shit-eating grin normally used to demand some kind of competition. Cisco did like what he saw, he liked the way Hartley’s body moved as the tangled sheets slid off his Star Labs sweatpants. He wanted to trace each individual freckle that littered the young man’s muscular and obviously strong figure. He had a hint of abs, which sure, was great; of course Hartley Rathaway had abs, I mean, he was _perfect_ after all. The more impressive part of the display here was the gun show. Hartley had strong arms, the kind you would expect the comic book heroes to have. His ass was nice too, which Cisco was privy too when Hartley rolled onto his stomach.

“I had a reason for being here,” Cisco stated rather blankly, mind obviously too focused on the work of art he invited back into his life. “Was it to invite me to get Thai food with you because if so, then I accept your gracious invitation,” Hartley said wistfully, as if he wasn’t capable of just getting Thai himself. It’s not like-

_“I have the biggest craving for Thai food,” an alternate Hartley spoke petulantly as the world closed in around them. “You said, you knew what happened to Ronnie,” A struggling Cisco spoke calmly, “and how he was still alive; and you said Professor Stein was at Star Labs the night of the explosion.” “Yes, he was,” Hartley looked at him with laughing eyes, the kind that lord their brilliance over you for knowing some important plot device in the story that is life. “Why?” Cisco asked, feeling a weight to the question that could edge the conversation back to familiar territory; their territory. Hartley smiled, but it wasn’t cute. It felt dark and twisted, not like Hartley had been before. No, this was beginning to look like a new Hartley altogether. He leaned in, taking time to build suspension before delivering carefully rehearsed line, “the mystery isn’t why Stein went to Star Labs that night, it’s why he didn’t leave.”_

“Anyone home?” Hartley asked, as Cisco blinked away the fading edges of his vision. Hartley was standing next to him with concern, searching his expression with an intense gaze. “Why didn’t Stein leave Star Labs?” Cisco asked. Hartley looked taken aback, “I can show you?” He left it a question, like he wasn’t sure Cisco would let him out despite the fact he wasn’t a captive. “I know how much you looked up to Ronnie, he was like family,” Hartley added softly, like an apology that didn’t need to be, yet it was drowned out by the voice of an alternate Harley using those same words against him. Cisco clamped his hands to his ears, the sudden movement jerking Hartley away in shock. “Are you okay?” real Hartley asked as alternate Hartley continued taunting Cisco with the notion of family. His voice was so different between the two. Hartley prime was soft and worried as alternate Hartley kept a cold and calculating tone that brought uneasy shivers up Cisco’s back. It was like Hartley had a vendetta, one that must hold true for both Hartley’s. When finally, the taunting fell away and alternate Hartley quieted, Cisco spoke.

“What were you going to do when you came here? I know you let yourself get caught, what were you going to do if that _thing_ hadn’t showed up.” Hartley pulled away even farther, going to pull a Star Labs shirt on, the most dressed down he had probably ever been. Cisco just waited, projected the coolness he had in his vision, which sadly came with the same broken puppy dog expression.

“I was looking to kill the flash,” Hartley said, a tarte laugh escaping his lips, “I was going to kill your friend because nothing says ‘take me back’ like killing the protégée in training.” Cisco remembered the broken glass from his vision and the words that never left his vision: _“It feels good having the great Harrison Wells behind you…”_

Hartley covered his face with his hands, hiding the momentary weakness by pushing his hair back in the same motion before continuing bitterly, “I was going to kill… I’m not a killer, I can’t believe… I can’t believe I was- am so _broken_ that the best option was to kill someone. It’s like, with his mask on and my goddamn act none of it felt real and he didn’t even feel human.” Hartley, normally expressive and dramatic in every sense didn’t move. He stayed frozen, staring at the ground and at the branded shirt and pants he wore so comfortably, like they weren’t a prison jumpsuit with Wells as his illustrious jailor. He didn’t even register the fact that Cisco left until the door swished closed behind him.

 

_“I didn’t know you enjoyed a bit of rough trade,” Hartley smirked. His eyes wandered over Cisco, searching for the cracks in the man’s cool exterior. “If I’m going to let you out, I’m not taking any chances,” Cisco said plainly. Hartley flicked his eyes up Cisco’s stoic frame one last time before slapping himself in the futuristic cuffs. “Curiosity’s a maddening thing, is it not?” Hartley looked at him with a decidedly not innocent expression, as Cisco was reminded of the first time he realized there was more than just curiosity there when it came to the same sex. Oh it was hard stopping that train of thought. Cisco’s façade cracked, but the look he gave as he left didn’t make this feel like a win, not when Hartley’s mind was filled with his fractured fantasies; fantasies that held no stake in the real world anymore, not with this glass between them._

 

Cisco hadn’t left Hartley’s doorstep. This was where Caitlin found him, staring at the doorframe from his dusty seat on the ground leaning on the wall debating the value of “what ifs.”

“I’ve never seen you this shaken up, not since the last time,” Caitlin spoke quietly, sliding down to sit next to her friend. Cisco sighed, “Last time was so easy compared to this. Now I’m facing the fact that Hartley is possibly the Cold to my Flash!” He frowned at the simile, only just realizing how true it was. Caitlin just brought him into a one-armed hug, before laying down the advice she had been rehearsing, “I think I can take this from personal experience here when I say that second chances are all we can build ourselves upon now. Ronnie is… well, _alive_ , and Hartley’s back and in a weird turn of events, he’s our ally. I don’t know how any of this would have turned out if that wraith hadn’t attacked, you’d have to be psychic to get that kind of knowledge, but I do know that in this life we have, what matters is the choices we make in the now, not what could have been. This is why I can’t give up on Ronnie, and why you can’t give up on Hartley. I know that if I were in the same situation, lost in these insane circumstances, I wouldn’t want to be alone through it.”

“Wow,” Cisco stated, “you definitely had this brewing,” Caitlin laughed lightly, “Just think about it okay? One thing I do is to try to put myself in Ronnie’s position. What if I was the one with these new and insane powers I would be afraid of myself too… and what if you were in Hartley’s position? Everything you worked for taken in an instant because one man was too in love with his vision that he couldn’t see the danger right in front of him. Seeing the explosion was more real for Hartley than it probably was for any of us because he knew the possibility before it had even happened.” Cisco looked at her for the first time this entire conversation. He thought about what she said, but then the memory of Hartley’s darkness surfaced and he just couldn’t hold it in anymore, “he was going to kill Barry,”’

Caitlin blinked, taken aback, “Why would Hartley do that?” Cisco shook his head, standing up to pace restlessly, “Barry is the new protégée, he’s Wells’ new pet project, however you want to say it. Best to take out the competition right?” Cisco’s humorless laugh grated. Caitlin thought through this new information while Cisco continued, “He was always playing the long game! Always two steps ahead in chess, fifty steps ahead in real life. That’s probably why he got himself caught; to steal the Flash’s files, maybe figure out who he is and blast him with all he’s got. The worst part is, I want so badly to walk into that room and say it doesn’t matter, that I still love him because damnit Caitlin I do. I can’t do that though, I can’t do that because what friend is that to Barry, the person who has actually been there for me? What has Hartley done but kiss me and fucking leave! Would he have had any qualms with hurting you or Doctor Wells? Who knows! I can’t just walk in there and say hey, you wanted to hurt, even _kill_ the people dearest to me but that’s okay because it didn’t happen because Barry fucked the timeline and now we just have to pretend like everything’s the exact same when it isn’t! Everything changed and I’m suffering the consequences because who cares about Cisco? Not Barry and definitely not Hartley!” Cisco was shouting so loud he missed Hartley’s door sliding open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember if I have translations in this chapter but whatever, LMoriarty is my translator I'm lov my lil helper
> 
> Lets talk about Cisco describing Hartley, because let me tell you, I debated it and like, I wanted him to be a little petulant, but I didn't want him to be childish but I kind of stuck the descriptive language there right in the middle of petulant and childish. I thought like, he'd be a bit upset Hartley would be more fit since he considers Hartley to be as much of a shut in as he is and might get a little bothered by it. The problem might be that I see Cisco as a bit more playful and with a pretty informal speech pattern when he's comfortable/just thinkin'... later I'll get Hartley to describe Cisco, maybe in a suit for something, idk and it should kind of contrast the two of them and their mental processes if I do it right idk man im trying,,, talk to me about it what do you think?   
> idk that part bothered me, it might have not even registered to you as strange  
> also ayyeee ya boi sicc rn so it's not like im in a mood to fix it lol  
>  
> 
> it's effort to put a hyperlink but i do it anyway cause i want u 2 lov me  
> I should rlly just have a template.... ill do that one day....  
> comments and kudos make me me big boy  
> find me @ [lockewoodandco.tumblr.com](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)


	4. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rathaway, more like RathaGAY,” Cisco whispered from behind Hartley’s computer. “Cisco more like CisGAY,” Hartley shot back without even looking up from his calculations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lighter chapter for hartmon, but Drarry actually gets somethin moving now. Chapter 5 needs a bit more messin but it will be out later this week.

“I do care…” Hartley whispered, even though those words probably meant jack shit to Cisco right now. Caitlin had backed away, skirting around trying to figure out if she should moderate or let them be. Cisco had spun around to glare at Hartley, but the moment he saw the man’s tear stain face, his anger crumbled. Caitlin found her cue to leave in Cisco’s relaxing shoulders. “I’ll just… no property damage please guys,” she warned, before making herself scarce. Cisco watched her go, but Hartley only had eyes for Cisco. The silence following Caitlin’s heels permeated around them until finally Hartley had the courage to speak.

“I never stopped caring, my first thought when that accelerator blew was what happened to you. The only reason I was there that night was for you, because if anything happened, I had to know you made it. I was so scared for you, and in that moment I realized that I was in love in a way I never thought I could be. When I heard someone had died trying to redirect the reaction, my first thought was that it was you. God the relief I felt when I heard it was Ronnie instead of you is not something I don’t think I can begin to describe.” Hartley wanted to hide, but he couldn't keep running away from this. Cisco just looked at him rather blankly, the fiery anger had left but Hartley was nowhere near forgiven. “The reason I felt so much contempt towards Harrison Wells is because he put your life in danger. He pretended to care about us but then he goes and threatens the whole city with the equivalent of an atom bomb, I was furious. I planned my revenge with the sole idea of saving you from Wells’ impossible hold. Somewhere along the line, it all got twisted with my own pain and suffering as the full extent of the damage from the explosion became clear. Then the Flash showed up, and it was so easy to connect the dots, especially when he would always run back here. I was so far gone by that point that the Flash wasn’t a man to me anymore, just Wells’ shining knight meant to restore himself to the public eye. I would have gone through with my plan had that time creature not shown up, and had I not remembered why I was ever doing any of this in the first place before it turned into a revenge fantasy,” Hartley averted his eyes, “you’ve always made me better, yet I separated myself from you even before the explosion. It's all my fault, I’m not trying to blame any of this on you not being there, I was the one who ran away and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done and was going to do that would hurt you,” Hartley finished quietly. “You don't, you don't need to apologize for me, Hart,” Cisco shook his head softly, “it’s selfish, I’m being selfish, I’m just not in a good mood right now, I mean, I’m seeing other realities, I’m probably insane, this is all crazy. I keep seeing what could have happened and I just… I didn't like who we were and I know we still carry those people around with us because none of this is just magically fixed I'm just struggling too. The psychic guy is always so calm and wise in the movies they don't prepare you for the fact that it's so disorienting and not always clear, I get flashed and sometimes I get whole scenes none of it works like you wanted to,” Cisco drifted off in annoyance, surprised to see Hartley grinning slightly, “I don't think those movies were made to be psychic self help, and technically you're not actually psychic, just… dimensionally sensitive?” Cisco had to give a little laugh at that. “I’m one with the force, the force is with me,” he quoted. “Oh man,” Hartley wiped away fresh tears, “we are so off topic but to be honest I loved that film, plot holes and odd coincidences be damned.” Hartley hadn't even taken his hands away from his face before Cisco was hugging him. “I’ve missed you, I know we have a lot to make up for and even more to deal with but I’m glad you’re here,” Cisco said truthfully. “That’s pretty gay,” Hartley whispered. Cisco kicked him.

“Lets go inside the door before we give the Flash a heart attack?” Hartley pet Cisco’s annoyingly long hair, wondering why he had never done that before. The man just pouted and directed them both back into the room, door swishing shut behind them. They fell into the bed rather unceremoniously, Hartley managing to steal a kiss before rolling away.

“I should probably ask you about Ronnie again,” Cisco sighed, smoothing out his hair the best one could when lying down on a bed. “He merged with Stein and the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix. I can show you it on the cameras if you haven’t seen it yet, it’s really strange. Stein also left a bomb shadow, _bakudan no kage_.” Hartley snuggled into Cisco, a small affection, but one that wasn't lost on the other man. “Do you think you could help us track them?” Cisco asked. “Yeah, I’ve already been tracking him, he hangs out near Caitlin or Stein’s wife most of the time, Caitlin is less often, which makes me believe Stein is piloting Ronnie,” Hartley theorized. Cisco nodded, “makes sense, we should find him and bring them home.” “Yeah,” Hartley’s voice faded like he was deep in thought.

“Can I ask you a dumb question?” Hartley asked after a while. “Hart, I’ve never heard anything dumb come out of your mouth,” Cisco spoke. “Do you really love me?” Hartley’s insecurities poured out in the tiny question, every fear he’s had pertaining to Cisco was realized. “Yes,” Cisco said after a tense moment of silence, “I do, but it’s still fragile, and it doesn’t forgive everything.” Hartley nodded in understanding, “I love you too, but after all this time it’s still a bit dream-like.” Cisco shifted slightly to face Hartley easier, “I understand.” And they left it at that. The strain of their feelings was enough to say more than any more words could. They were at the edge and it was just as easy to fall out of love, as it was to keep hold of it.

_“Try that again and I won’t make it stop… ever,” Cisco threatened. Hartley was on the ground crying out in pain, but Cisco didn’t seem to care._

Cisco woke with a jolt, heart pounding as he didn’t recognize where he was. The unfamiliar weight on the bed and the hands trying to hold him still only worsened his panic until Hartley’s face came into view. “I thought you needed a nap, you fell asleep so quickly, you must be working yourself raw again,” Hartley uttered sheepishly. He was wearing a greener variant of his Piper costume. It shouldn’t be odd, but it really hadn’t occurred to Cisco that anyone but the Flash would have backup wardrobes. “You have that look, the look that says you saw something?” Hartley questioned gently. Cisco nodded, “something happened, I don’t know. I guess in the previous timeline, I rigged your aids with a debilitating frequency. I used it, you were on the ground in pain and I was so emotionless.” “To be fair, I probably deserved it,” Hartley pointed out. “Still,” Cisco persisted, “it was like our history never mattered to me, like you were just any old villain. I guess- I know it’s not a long stretch for me to act that way, I just don’t know what prompted it.” “Probably me,” Hartley said flatly, “look, I don’t get by on my stunning personality, I probably just egged you on and over the edge, I’m self-sabotaging like that.” Cisco shook his head, “I’m just glad we aren’t actually going through any of the old timeline. I mean, Barry shouldn’t have screwed with time, but if he hadn’t, I don’t think I would like how either of us turned out.” Hartley just wrapped his arms around Cisco in a way that was foreign, but comforting. “Dwelling won’t get us anywhere, Cisquito. Don’t forget, I still have to help you find Ronnie,” He said softly, carefully moving to kiss Cisco. Both matched each other’s movements, meeting halfway. They broke away too soon, Hartley moving to get his shoes, which he must have taken off while in his room. Cisco followed out the door quietly, still a bit sleepy, wondering if he was rude for not taking his shoes off. It wasn’t like he got the bed dirty; his feet were hanging off the edge the whole time, unless he moved in his sleep. He didn’t think he slept long enough to actually have any extreme movements, but he hadn’t been paying attention to his position when he woke up.

Cisco fretted uselessly until they heard the familiar beep of Star Labs reading his key card. He was drawn out by the strange realization that they hadn’t discussed payment. He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hartley to turn back in confusion.

“You’re an employee again… technically,” Cisco explained lamely. “Sure, I don’t see how that’s a big revelation though,” Hartley answered, amused. “I just need to make sure you’re paid, did you keep your key card or do we have it?” Cisco asked, moving to continue walking, taking Hartley’s hand this time. “I cut it up, each card has a tracer, and I wasn’t about to keep it in, and it’s not like I had time to hand in my badges and cards,” Hartley explained. “Damn,” Cisco swore, “I could have just reactivated it, then I wouldn’t have to calculate how much to pay you.” “Doesn’t Wells handle the finances? Surely he has me on some kind of plan again, it’s the least he can do to keep me docile,” Hartley spoke like it wasn’t a joke. “He doesn’t do much more than work with Barry. Honestly, I’m basically running what’s left of the company,” Cisco admitted. “That’s not like Wells, he was always so focused on micromanaging everything, which was why I was so shocked when he gave you the party card,” Hartley frowned. “Oh trust me, it’s more than just the party card. It’s an all access to the main spending account. I only just found this out maybe a day ago. He just handed me most of Star Labs’ accumulated wealth and told me to buy chips and cheap plates, I can’t believe it!” Cisco exclaimed. Hartley just shook his head, “Why would he do that though, unless he expected you to need it?”

Both of them were silent the rest of the way, pondering this. They were so lost in thought they almost ran into Joe on the way in the police station. The station was scarce, everyone either on call or in a meeting. Joe was on his way in a meeting when Hartley had rounded the corner first. He scampered behind Cisco, both waiting until they heard the door close before quickly walking the rest of the way to Barry’s lab.

“Here, look at it frame by frame and tell me what you see,” Hartley showed Cisco the surveillance feed. Cisco clicked it a few times before stopping on the frame that clearly displayed Ronnie’s face barreling towards Stein and the Firestorm matrix. “Ah! Here, right? This is where they merge?” Cisco asked. Right,” Hartley stated simply. “The dark matter merged them together. F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M flares, Ronnie follows the blast right into Stein, they merge,” Cisco theorized. “Explains why Ronnie hasn’t seemed quite himself lately,” Hartley reasoned, “It’s because he’s Martin Stein.”

_“Can’t say I didn’t keep up my end of the bargain,” Hartley taunted, crushing the remote under his foot. He gave Cisco a swift kick, bending down as the man fought against the screaming noise. “I figure that makes us even-steven,” Hartley reasoned. He paused to look at Cisco’s writhing form, sighting lightly. “Cisquito, mi amor,” Hartley tutted, tracing over Cisco’s jawline before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Despite the pain he was in, Cisco parted his lips, closing his eyes and chasing Hartley’s gentle display of affection in the tense moment. Hartley just ran the pad of his thumb over Cisco’s parted lips tenderly, placing a feather light angel kiss over one of Cisco’s closed eyes. “Adiós,” he whispered, a finality to both parts of the dichotomy in the moment. The noise followed him as he left, but Cisco didn’t chase him._

“Earth to Ramon, you went away again,” Hartley said cautiously. Cisco leaned into Hartley the moment he was conscious again, surprising the other man, who wrapped his arms around the other in a comforting, almost parental manner. “You escaped last time we were here, in the alternate timeline I mean,” Cisco whispered, “you kissed me like it was goodbye forever.” “Querido, Cisquito,” Hartley cooed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

They walked out hand and hand, avoiding Singh like the plague. He knew Hartley from back in the day, and probably connected him to Piper. It would not be good if they were caught by the police chief, not so much because of the hand holding, but because Hartley was still technically a criminal in the eyes of the law. They should probably fix that later. Cisco made a mental note to wipe Hartley’s criminal record before they waltzed into the police station again.

They drove home in Cisco’s Star Labs truck, lightening the worrying mood with gentle touches, playful words, and Hartley’s delicate kisses over Cisco’s free hand.

“I should have known you’d be such a romantic,” Cisco groaned, only pretending to be bothered. “You love it,” Hartley shot back playfully, popping one of Cisco's fingers in his mouth sensually. “That's both gross and erotic,” Cisco lamented, “give me my hand back.” Hartley pouted, but allowed Cisco to pull his hand away, wiping it on his pants before bringing it to the wheel again because god damnit if he let Hartley keep playing, they would have to pull over.

He snuck a glance at the pouting man, blowing him a kiss before turning his eyes back to the road. He reaaally shouldn't encourage this… but he really wanted to do badly. Hartley was magnetic, handsome and beautiful and undoubtably _his_. It was exhilarating, he finally had the man of his dreams. While they may have parted painfully in a previous life, that life had no bearing. Hartley was here, losing his pout as he stared out the window wistfully. Music played softly under the hum of the engine from whatever CD Cisco had left in the truck. He should probably take the CD home unless he wanted it caught in the crossfire. Star Labs vehicles often got caught in the midst of battles, a hazard of the job when working for a superhero.

“What's on your mind?” Hartley asked, observing Cisco’s features in his typical calculating manner. “Just, how strange my life is now. For me, it all started when I realized I was bi, now I might also be metahuman, also my best friend is the Flash so that’s a big kicker. Also you are technically a supervillain, and I’m in love with you,” Cisco tacked on that last part with a soft look at the man in the seat beside him. “Eyes on the road, you bleeding heart,” Hartley teased, punching his arm lightly.

“Sólo para ti,” Cisco said as they pulled into the Star Labs garage.

“Only for you, Draco,” Harry teased, playing with the other man’s blond hair. They were sitting in the room of requirement, using it’s unlimited potential to play a game of wizard’s chess before lounging on the couch near a colour changing fireplace. They watched the flames turn red to green, then white and gold as they sat comfortably in their respective positions. They had gotten closer, sure, but there was still a wall between them. Even now, feeling Harry’s hands in his hair felt like they were dangerously close to something stronger, brighter, and better; something they couldn’t hold on to.

“Hey Draco?” Harry questioned, hands leaving the other’s hair in favour of scooting around to face each other, “if we’re together, what does that mean for us in the future?” Draco felt every open door to his heart slam shut, but it was pointless when Harry had the key, so he tried. “I suspect I’ll be a professor, you’ll be whatever, and every night we’ll go home together and fuck each other’s brains out until we die of old age,” Draco reasoned. “Do we die while fucking?” Harry practically giggled at the notion. “I mean, what better way to go?” Draco grinned.

“Seriously though, what are we going to do? I’m still the chosen one despite how unchoseny I feel. You are still... you know.” Harry trailed off. “Yes,” Draco snapped, “I know.” “What I’m trying to say is, we’re supposed to be enemies, and even though I don’t care much about what other people think of me, I still don’t like them prying into my relationships. Sure, bash my exploits and paint me a martyr, but don’t tell me how I feel, you know?” Harry articulated the best he could, probably having as much trouble with this conversation as Draco was, despite him being the one to bring about the topic. “I think I do understand,” Draco said, “although the ones telling me how to feel are my parents instead of the wicked witch of westernized wizard media. They always want something more from me, marry a pureblood, marry someone female and famous, God Draco just marry someone instead of pining over the Great and Straight Harry Potter” he was obviously perturbed, hands twisting knots. Harry kissed Draco’s forehead lightly before lowering his voice comically, “little did they realize, he was the gayest of them all.” “I wouldn’t go that far,” Draco laughed, “although I do imagine you’ll win King of the Closet if they are still making the yearly graduation scrapbook. Here’s a fact, my dad won that award! He was furious.” That sent them both into torrents of laughter. “I imagine your grandfather heard about this,” Harry said in mock seriousness. Draco didn’t catch on at first. “My father will hear about this!” Harry mimicked, making Draco blush in embarrassment. “Honestly, you’re probably right. Had he not died shortly after, he would have probably banned anything not strictly straight in the yearbook, or maybe the entire yearbook who knows,” Draco informed. “That’s… a bit much. I thought wizards were cool with being gay?” Harry questioned. “Well, yes being gay isn’t the actual problem unless it threatens someone’s ability to produce an heir, which was still the case back then. Basically if you can’t make a baby out of it, keep it on the down low if you happen to have pureblood parents.” He explained to Harry, who shrugged. “Was better than living gay with muggles. The one thing that probably united Dudley and I besides the fact that I’m actually super powerful and not just faking the magic thing for attention and less homework, as if he really knew our course load, was that we were both struggling with our sexualities in a house that was strictly hetero-only. We never really talked about it, per-say, but we both knew. Then there was the time I caught Dudley kissing his boyfriend, jeez that didn’t go over well at the time, but once he realized I wasn’t going to tell, it probably brought us closer. Then, his boyfriend tried to cheat on him with me and I hexed him for it, which was greatly appreciated by Dudley. I guess you could say we’re friends now, if he ever gets kicked out I promised he could stay in Grimmauld until he gets his feet on the ground somewhere else…” Harry was rambling. Although he pointedly refused to talk about what made both the boys so afraid of being out, Draco had heard enough rumors and fixed enough bruises the first day of school in the Slytherin common room to know that those with muggle parents often faced a lot more than just the disapproving glare of high society.

“What do you think Kreacher would think about a muggle house guest?” Harry asked. Draco snorted briefly, ‘you would never hear the end of it! God he would be at that painting all day explaining every single grievance ever that involves your cousin even touching the ground in that hallowed place.” “Oh man, you’re right. I guess I’ll have to keep him away from Dudley for a bit.” Harry laughed. He had barely finished speaking before there was a wild rumble.

Suddenly and without warning, the room of requirement changed. Harry only had to glance at Draco to know this was not supposed to happen. “The Room of Requirement’s first initiative is protection, so whatever it’s doing, it’s for our protection,” Draco whispered as they had both grabbed anxiously for each other. So much for a peaceful talk.

With a _whish_ sound and a whipping movement, they slammed into a different section of the famous room. Neither had ever seen this section, it didn’t have the usual him of magic besides the door the were slammed through. This was a very muggle observation room.

Glancing back, they found a wide window. It must connect to a magic mirror, as despite it’s size, only a portion of it was active, very distinctly in the shape of a circular mirror, adorning metal visible around the edges. Without saying a word, both boys creeped closer to glance into the room they had just left.

It had turned into the same storage room they were almost positive had burned. Luckily, there was no body to be seen, no anything that would show the room had faced any fire. Instead, they looked upon someone they had never expected to see in a million years.

He pulled back the curtains from where he came, feeling the fabric oddly, as if he was debating a fine purchase, before spinning around to look dead into the mirror. Draco had to physically restrain Harry from crying out.

 

Hartley sighed, he wasn’t happy with it. He knew where he wanted the story to go, but getting there was proving a bit trickier. He wanted this story to be perfect. Ever since Cisco admitted he read fanfiction had put this little seed in his mind: what if Cisco had read his works. Hartley blushed bright red, glad no one could see him at the moment. He hunched back over his computer in silent embarrassment, some of his works were utter garbage. They were the lowest trash in the pile. Some of his stuff he only did for the exposure, others were a weird form of writing practice for things he’ll never expand upon. Some were just plain old gratuitous smut he did not want Cisco’s beautiful eyes critiquing. Oh the horror! He cringed.

Really, he just needed to take a step back and refer back to his plan again. It always helped him get back into the headspace from when he was first thinking up the idea, even if there was nothing explicitly helpful written there.

He shut off his computer and flipped through his phone, looking for the note app he used he couldn’t remember which one it was, having at least six, most of which were barely used though. He was flipping through the fifth one when he heard his door open, Cisco’s familiar gait approaching.

“Hey Hart, there you are! Ronnie is heading off with Stein for a bit so we should probably go say bye. I know Ronnie wants to see you before he leaves, and Stein really seemed to like having you over. If you aren’t careful, he’ll stuff you in his bag and take you long!” Cisco joked, pulling Hartley up from his chair.

“Are you sure?” Hartley asked. Cisco looked at him like he was crazy, “Hart, amor, just because you can’t be around Barry or Flash things doesn’t mean we don’t want to see you when we’re away from all that.” Hartley let himself be pulled into a hug, still feeling that empty pit in his stomachs any time they take him into public. “You were planning to move today, right? I’ll bet we can convince Barry to do us a service before he heads back to Joe. Speaking of which, Barry will be there but it shouldn’t be that much of a problem. If giant robots attack, he can just whisk you away, or Firestorm can deal with it.” Cisco didn’t do a very good job of changing the topic. “I’ll go, Cisquito,” Hartley assured him, seeing the panicked look on the other’s face. Cisco calmed considerably, “good, Ronnie and Stein really like your company, I didn’t want to be the one to tell them you couldn’t make it after all the arguing with Caitlin they had to do to get you and Barry in the same place.” Hartley raised his eyebrow. “She doesn’t think Barry realizes the extent of widely theoretical damage that could happen if the timeline is fucked up too badly,” Cisco explained. Hartley nodded, “well, to us there’s no way of ever knowing the full extent of it unless you can clearly see the entire rest of the original timeline perfectly.” Cisco shuddered, “that would be the worst headache, lets not talk about prolonged visions I’m already feeling it.” Hartley slid his arm around Cisco’s waist, “let’s just go and get this over with. Quicker this over, the less likely Caitlin will have a heart attack over my presence.” “She doesn’t hate you, you know that right?” Cisco looked at Hartley meaningfully, who just shrugged.

 

Oh how Hartley wanted to play house with the two of them and Ronnie once they found him, but it was never to be. Seeing Caitlin and Ronnie together again, it was like fitting together that long lost puzzle piece you only recently found after years of having an incomplete puzzle. Too much had happened though, almost all of them had powers now, and everyone was not who they were when their adventure started. Caitlin wasn’t as cold anymore, but she was certainly snarkier and rougher around the edges. Ronnie was made of atomic flame, as well as also being half of Firestorm, which certainly took their fire and ice dynamic to new heights. Cisco tried to pretend he wasn’t changed, but sometimes he got this far away gaze in his eyes and would immediately draw a diagram of the distance between Barry and the wraith to calculate if he was even going to survive the journey. Only Hartley knew of these diagrams, which littered his workroom floor.

The workroom was where he had been working on his gauntlets. He needed better amplifiers, plus something that wouldn’t break under damaging soundwaves. It had to be strong enough to catch the time Dementor and rip it to shreds. There was no basis to go off of when it came to time creatures, all he had was Barry’s charts when he entered the speedforce, and the data of his immediate surroundings to which the wraith was only barely close enough to change, and not enough to give him anything substantial to go off of. He had the cameras from that day, but the audio was fairly corrupted from the gauntlet noise. It was torture trying to put together calculations from just this.

His favourite distraction continues to be Cisco. Cisco would come home with an insane story of the day’s shenanigans, of impossible meta humans or an update on where the Rogues were, which Hartley had become interested in after they had kidnapped Cisco. Of course, Hartley wanted to obliterate them all, but apparently Barry had a small thing for Captain Cold, so murder was not an option, even if Golden Glider was a bit into Cisco. Sometimes, Hartley would see Lisa Snart while he was getting coffee, and break her phone with a pulse of well-placed power. Oh the things the average human can miss with their limited hearing. He stopped doing that though when he overestimated and broke all the electronics within a fifty-foot radius. He had pulled back the intensity last minute when he felt it, so luckily Jitters wasn’t out of business for a few days. Hartley would probably have paid for and fixed everything if his little grudge turned into a business-ending venture. I mean he wasn’t really _that_ villainous to deprive Central City of their number one coffee joint. Hartley would ask about pipeline people, and if his newest security or invention is improving their way of life. Cisco would tell him they were fine, and complain about the fact that whenever he went to visit Mardon, he always spoiled different TV shows for him. They all had Netflix and Hulu, per Hartley’s suggestion of course, and Gideon was now rigged up to sometimes talk to them, the closest thing they got to human interaction minus Cisco or, more often, Hartley. Caitlin never visited unless she was playing doctor to them.

They all liked Hartley the most; he counted as one of them, despite the fact that his prison cell was larger. As long as Wells exists, Hartley would be a captive. Shawna liked Cisco, but the others weren’t that warm to him. Mardon only loved antagonizing him or asking about the weather, which was antagonization whenever Mardon asked, especially when he gave a knowing look and predicted the forecast more accurately than any weatherman. Cisco was debating spending the effort to change the barometric pressure of Mardon’s cell just to fuck with him, but decided against it. Hartley wouldn’t do it and Cisco doesn’t have time.

Mentioned man was now sitting at his desk typing away at something unknown to Cisco, probably a gauntlet enhancement. Cisco watched in petty annoyance, coming over to spend time with Hartley, not sit in a beanbag and watch him type.

“Rathaway, more like RathaGAY,” Cisco whispered from behind Hartley’s computer. “Cisco more like CisGAY,” Hartley shot back without even looking up from his calculations. “Mine was better,” Cisco rolled his eyes, moving around the desk to Hartley, pulling him away from his work for a hug. “I need my hands, Cisco,” Hartley sighed in fond annoyance. “I know something better you can do with those hands,” Cisco muttered into Hartley’s shoulder. “And what would that be,” Hartley nipped lightly at Cisco’s ear, making him blush. “drive me to Jitters, my license expired and I’m not taking Bullet Train Barry, I never knew how pervasive the smell of ozone and smoke was until I have to wash my clothes.” “I know what you mean,” Hartley said wistfully, thinking back to the outfit Hartley had wore when the Flash caught him. He could bet that the best way to spot a Flash villain was to sniff their wardrobe.

“Draco more like GAYco,” Draco read the note Harry had given him, trying not to laugh at the childish insult. Harry had drawn two stick figures crudely doing it on the bottom of the page. That’s what finally got Draco to giggle, which was quite a sight. Pansy glanced over at him like he grew another head, which would have been a more likely occurrence. Draco quickly tore off a bit of his spare parchment, folding it intricately and more importantly, better than Harry had folded his. While Harry went for the paper plane approach, Draco knew about three different kinds of birds he could fold. He wondered what his mother would think of the fact that her origamagi knowledge was going towards lewd notes to the Great Harry Potter.

He glanced at Harry’s crude note again, quickly scrawling a “Harry Potter more like Homo Potter” with a lovely drawing of Harry with a broom up his ass. Take that, Potter. He let it fly away to the boy with a little spellwork and a glance at Wonder Boy, who stuck his tongue out at Draco rather childishly.

A choking, laughing cough from Pansy notified Draco that she was watching their ordeal, and managed to peak a glance at Potter’s note. Draco gave her look, watching as she dissolved into even more giggles, calling McGonagall’s attention to her.

“Really now, you were all doing so well before this week. You aren’t first years anymore, ten points from Slytherin for the disruption, and if I see another plane, bird, or even pig, I’m taking it. Although, can anyone tell me the origin of the origamagi spell?” She started, class groaning almost in unison. The clock was ticking down and none of them wanted to stay after for a history lesson. Draco debated projecting the timekeeping spell he learned from one of the spellwork majors, although the spell had a habit of changing time zones when someone who had recently visited a different time zone walked too close, and occasionally projected with all the sound of standing inside Big Ben.

When class let out, Draco practically ran to be one of the first ones out. Pansy had been giving him The Look. It meant he was going to get a gushing earful if he didn’t vacate the premises immediately, and he wasn’t really looking to stay and chat with her. Instead, he dove between students who couldn’t give a flying fuck this close to exams and raced out to the empty quiddich pitch. Harry was already there, somehow, flying low to the ground, enough that if he let his feet down, he’d probably lose his shoes.

“How…?” Draco started, frowning at the boy who looked like he had been there for a while. “I have a map of the school, secret entrances and everything. There’s a painted passageway right to the court if you know where to knock,” Harry grinned cheekily. “Of course you have a map,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Another gift from dear old dad and friends,” Harry sighed, leaning back on his broom to look at the clear bright sky. “Dead people, the gift that keeps on giving,” Draco muttered. Harry gave him a dull, unamused look, before flying circles around him in impatience.

“Hold on, I literally just got here,” Malfoy glared, picking up his broom from the shed. “We don’t have much time, hurry up!” Harry whined. Quiddich was one thing they could both play on equal footing. Harry was arguably more set as a seeker though, which didn’t really come in handy when they were playing any other aspects. Malfoy actually found himself teaching Potter more often than actually playing against him. He knew the basics, sure, but anything normally considered inherent about the game Harry was utterly lost in if it wasn’t something related to the snitch. This was the main reason their games often turned into glorified tag sessions.

“It’s funny how after all this time, just putting us on the field alone for an hour might have gotten us to cooperate,” Harry laughed. Draco thought for moment, “I mean, without the prior push, I think we might have just ended up attempting murder.” “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Harry said sheepishly, thinking back to the most recent quiddich game. Despite their odd friendship, they had really gone hard against each other, Harry only getting the snitch because he was more comfortable with death defying feats than Malfoy.

“If you actually had some self-preservation, I doubt you’d be as good a seeker,” Malfoy reasoned. “Honestly, yeah,” Harry agreed, which shocked both of them. “Seeking is like, I know if I get hurt I’ll be fine in at least the next few days, and if not, then I just miss some school. There isn’t any lasting effects like, you know…” Harry pointed to his scar. “That’s only because you have only broken bones, sans Lockhart related injuries. Take a flying rock to the face from playing too close to ground level and you may never be able to hear correctly out of one ear ever again. Magic isn’t a cure-all, you know,” Draco lectured. Harry just sighed in dejected annoyance, “Yes, Professor Malfoy, I know.” Malfoy puffed up at the name, something Harry found oddly endearing. “Do you wanna just fly today? I’ve never really been over the forest on a broom before and kind of wanted to do that,” Harry said bashfully. “Only if you think the centaurs wont mistake you for… well… they shoot anything that flies and is vaguely unidentifiable,” Malfoy replied. “Huh, so bad idea?” Harry asked. “Well, we just need a shield charm and we’ll be good, preferably that one with the Hogwarts crest projection,” Draco reasoned. The other man shrugged, obviously having limited knowledge of the school’s identifier charms. Of course, Harry would run straight first into things without bringing the necessary supplies not to get mortally wounded.

The ride was actually silent, something they had never shared together for longer than a few minutes. Of course, there was good reason for such silence and good reason for getting away from the castle as well.

Neither wanted to think about it.

But they were thinking about it.

He had died, yet there he had been for both to see. They had even followed him out of the room, miraculously landing in a part of the castle neither had ever explored.

“I didn’t know the room moved?!” Harry whispered harshly. “I didn’t either,” Draco had hushed them both as they watched the man wander around the room, sniffing and touching all he could lay his hands on. Harry stiffened, but Draco had no time to question why as the man had immediately whipped around to face their direction.

“Ferret,” he had cooed, and Draco could have sworn he had seen them from their hiding place. Without even a wave of the wand they had apparated rather precisely into Dumbledore’s office, something that should not have been possible unless express permission was given by the headmaster.

Said headmaster was, in fact, sitting at the desk with utter contempt for ever trinket on it, reading the Daily Prophet.

“Boys,” she said, with a glare that demanded explanation as the two intruded upon the couch she hadn’t been bothered to move since Dumbledore’s last redecorating spree.

 

“I see Dumbledore must have left you another gift before his passing,” Professor McGonagall glared, “don’t you dare show any other student, or I won’t hear the last of it. I can’t have every war hero stomping up here looking for permission to apparate.”

“He didn’t mean to!” Draco managed to push out from his shock, “he apparated us wandlessly! Wordlessly!” Harry punched him on the shoulder almost hard enough to leave a bruise. He hadn’t really wanted to broadcast to their unofficial headmaster the state in which they arrived.

“Harry James Potter! You did what!” McGonagall jumped out of her seat in shock. “Harry, that just doesn’t happen, apparation takes years to master like that as it is, never as clean as that and never wordlessly, barely wandlessly because the danger is just too high,” Draco explained. “You, my boy, are beyond lucky! What the hell could have made you do that?” McGonagall chided. Harry sank into his seat, wishing he could just disappear.   

 

“Coast City pizza!” Hartley snapped his phone shut as soon as he felt the air change as Barry’s form came zipping in. It was probably the only thing that could lighten the mood of this meeting. Hartley had been invited only because Barry had insisted. I mean, Hartley understood, after all the one to separate the two of them had been Harrison Wells, who was not being looked favourably upon in these most recent weeks.

“I’m not hungry,” Caitlin said quietly, sitting on the steps to watch the false festivities. Her face was ragged with concern, she obviously still held Doctor Wells on his shiny empty pedestal everyone else had cast him off of. Hartley made a note to talk to Cisco about Caitlin’s personal history with the good (deranged) doctor. Detective West was speaking about handing out jobs, something Hartley was pointedly being left out of, which was not something he minded. Wells was right, the more he’s involved, the more time changes around them. Already, Barry technically time travelled way sooner than he had originally been supposed to, if he was supposed to do it at all before then.

“I guess, I already knew I could do it, so when it happened, it wasn’t as far fetched. This time though, I didn’t have to replace any version of myself, which was odd. I guess time is still malleable that early on…” Barry had told him after the incident in which Cisco was taken hostage and Hartley almost murdered Cisco’s golden gal pal. “Golden Glider” Cisco had named her almost immediately. Obviously Cisco had not been using his time being kidnapped appropriately.

That night, the puzzles had clicked into place. Cisco had stayed over after another long night, waking Hartley to the sound of tortured screams as Cisco experienced the real nightmare of Harrison Wells, or maybe Eobard Thawne. The burning in his chest finally had a memory, a new lens to look through at this alternate world… a world where Hartley leaves and Cisco dies. It’s a world not worth living.

Hartley listened to Cisco’s tearful recount of the memory-dream, something they had decided had something to do with Barry sized tears in the fabric of the fragile timeline.

“ESP?” Cisco offered up one morning while Hartley was wrestling with vegetarian bacon, a menu item neither would agree was a willing purchase anymore. “Not likely, unless ESP suddenly covers temporal displacement,” Hartley said through gritted teeth and plastic wrap. “Give me that,” Cisco rolled his eyes and walked to grab the offending package from Hartley, lingering a loving touch before moving to find the scissors, but not before trying to rip it apart himself, only for the plastic to tear surprisingly easily, flinging fake bacon everywhere. “I was getting there,” Hartley narrowed his eyes at the slight mess like it had just asked for his firstborn. Cisco pecked him on the lips in response, patting the empty wrapping onto Hartley’s bedhead.

"What about Hartley?” Cisco had spoken up, removing the other from his musings. Joe glanced at Barry warily before speaking, “We thought it best if he laid low.” “There’s no telling what Well’s would do if he though the timeline had already strayed too much,” Barry elaborated easily, “I doubt he’d know this moment was happening, but should Hartley begin digging, it would not only clue him in faster to the rest of us, but he may decide Hartley was better not… here.” Hartley nodded his agreement silently, earning varying glances from all the other meeting participants. Cisco and Detective Thawne seemed to competing for the Most Sincere Award, Cisco winning only because he was inarguably more attractive while doing it.

“”Oh, um, could you cover for me? With Doctor Wells?” Cisco asked Caitlin, pleading with his eyes. “You mean lie?” Caitlin asked. Everyone looked at her, the little waver in her voice was not something unexpected, but it could cause them to lose their one shot at any of this should Caitlin decide to place her loyalty more firmly in their mentor than her friends. “Yeah?” Cisco raised his eyebrows questioningly. Caitlin shook her head, “I need some air.”

They all watched the door close behind her, everyone wondering what would happen should Caitlin prove to be the weak link in this operation. Barry had risen to follow her, but she wasn’t having it. Hartley shook his head as Cisco made a reluctant gesture. Caitlin was the only one not disillusioned to the fact that the many facets of the mysterious Harrison Wells might be hiding a rabbit hole of darkness; said darkness that could be what killed Nora Allen that night many years ago. Wells was more than capable of anything he set his mind to, none of them were keen on the fact that that sentiment could extend to murder.

“Doesn’t look like Caitlin’s with us,” Joe muttered. “Nah, She’s with us,” Barry said, hopeful ideology tinting his voice, convincing no one, “I’ll talk to her,” he tacked on. “Maybe I should talk to her,” Hartley challenged, force of habit when it came to people in power. “If you need something to do, keep working on fighting that time creature,” Barry snapped towards Hartley fiercely, his little challenge stirring something in the other man that Hartley was just begging to poke. “What time creature?” Eddie asked cautiously, eyes darting between the rest of them, all looking at him rather guiltily. “Might take a while to explain, partner,” Joe clapped him on the shoulder, which did nothing to comfort the man. “Business as usual while we’re gone, you guys,” Joe nodded at Eddie and Hartley specifically. “Copy that,” Eddie said, putting down his beer and going to grab up a slice of pizza, hesitating slightly only to change course and grab the whole box, moving away from a scene he was beginning to feel like he was not a part of. Hartley felt a kinship in Eddie’s staunch movements, lingering a loving touch along Cisco’s palm before breaking away to follow Eddie.

He didn’t speak as he entered the West’s kitchen, instead observing Eddie dump the pizza on the nearest counter and bury his face in his hands in frustration. “You, my friend, look like you need another beer,” Hartley raised his bottle in emphasis. Eddie shot him a kind, but exhausted look, “If this could all be fixed with one more beer, I’d be an alcoholic.” “I’ll drink to that,” Hartley joked. They both took a swig in silence, finding camaraderie in their seat on the sidelines.

“I might remember the time wraith,” Eddie stated, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Ohh good name,” Hartley said, walking to take a seat on the counter, “It might have attacked the police station, don’t ask me though. I was just the villain of the week,” Hartley shrugged. “Should I be arresting you?” Eddie joked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Hartley held out his wrists proudly, batting his eyes playfully, “take me away, officer! I’ve been a bad boy.” If Eddie had been drinking something, he would have spit it out in his ferocious laughter. “Oh man, just for that, I’ll let you off with a warning,” Eddie wheezed. “Are you sure?” Hartley feigned concern, “cause I _did_ do some hefty property damage in a public area as well as generally menace the area, that’s got to earn me something.” “From what I heard, you got your fantasy in The Flash,” Eddie reminded him. Hartley gasped, “Detective Pretty Boy knows more than he lets on!” They laughed together, clinking their beers together as they each silently decided that there was more to life than significant others and The Man in Yellow.

“Normally, I would be itching to get you down to the station and locked up, but maybe you just caught me on a good day,” Eddie said, thoughtfully. Hartley glanced at him, “That’s pretty obvious code for I actually caught you on a bad day.” “You got me there,” Eddie relented sadly, “ever feel like everything you ever do will always be overshadowed by Barry? God I feel like a voyeur whenever Barry and Iris are together, she’s supposed to be my girlfriend but whenever Barry walks in the room, it’s like that means nothing!” “I don’t relate in quite the same way,” Hartley acknowledged, “but you know, sometimes I think Wells only brought me under his wing as someone to toy with until Barry Allen showed his face in our lives, as if he knew from the start who I was and what I would do, and none of it would ever reach Barry Allen’s brilliance.” “I mean, how are you supposed to compete when you’re up against the Flash?” Eddie continued, chugging the rest of his drink in a way that was emphatically unlike him. “I know right?” Hartley added, flailing his arms in visual unrest, “It’s even worse with the fact he’s so damn likeable as well! How are you supposed to hold a grudge against someone so inexplicably innocent despite everything?” “Oh he can be pretty slimy in his own right, but even then, something tells you it’s for the greater good, how can that be possible?” Eddie sighed. “He’s also incredibly handsome, which just makes the whole package even more unfair,” Hartley muttered. Eddie nodded his reluctant agreement, “If he had caught my eye before Iris had, I don’t think I could have chosen which to pursue.” “Being carried by him was a heavenly experience,” Hartley couldn’t help gushing. “I’d believe it,” Eddie grunted.

“Oi! Mine!,” Cisco’s voice interrupted their dialogue. Hartley was suddenly aware that he was still sitting on the counter very close to Detective Thawne, in a way that was probably strange without context. This was not unnoticed by Cisco, who was making his way between Hartley’s thighs, pulling him off the counter and into a strong protective kiss. It was invigorating to feel wanted by Cisco, something that oozed off the man in waves. Hartley hadn’t pegged him for a jealous type, but it was not something that altogether shocked him. It was definitely a side of Cisco he wanted to see more of.

“I’ve got my own relationship to deal with, but maybe in another life,” Eddie waved away Cisco’s comment, shaking his head fondly at the display of affection and Cisco’s sharp glare. “I’ll catch you later, Thawne,” Hartley said, grinning as Cisco practically attacked his neck. “Joe doesn’t like PDA where the food is prepared,” Eddie warned them, grabbing his empty bottle and leaving out the way they came. Cisco flipped him the bird, but broke apart from Hartley anyway.

“I’ve never seen you so worked up so quickly, mi amor,” Hartley teased. “Sólo para ti,” Cisco reminded him. Hartley felt a rush of affection course through his veins, lighting him up from the inside. “You think Barry would give us a ride?” Hartley joked. “You wouldn’t want him to,” Cisco warned, taking Hartley’s hands in his own as they moved to leave the West family home. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind riding Barry,” Hartley mused, knowing exactly what he was implying. Cisco cuffed him around the head, though it was mostly an excuse to touch Hartley’s hair, something Cisco didn’t do enough of, and something Hartley definitely enjoyed once Cisco abandoned pretenses. The moment didn’t last long, as they did have to leave. Joe narrowed his eyes at the two as they left, like he could somehow tell exactly what went on in his kitchen. Hartley really had to control himself not to give Detective West one of his Looks™. Cisco probably wouldn’t appreciate the heart attack Hartley would give Joe if he thought they had done some unspeakable sex act on his kitchen counter. Oh well, there was time-a-plently for torturing the poor detective with PDA. There was no way Hartley was letting go of Cisco any time soon.

                                                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired  
> giv me validation through kudos and comments  
> you already know my tumblr


	5. Never Gunna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It always ends this way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so after a lot of finagling, i've decided to cut up the end and leave it short. this chapter is the Hartmon end, then there will be one more chapter for the Drarry end/beginning cause Drarry is going to get an actual plot in the next round.  
> i have my reasons for cutting this short, as much as i wish it wasn't, it's the best way.  
> also the only reason im making the last hartmon/drarry two different chapters is because there is no way i could end the hartmon correctly straight into Drarry in the next paragraph.

Wells was not Wells, he was Eobard Thawne from the future. It all felt so surreal, almost completely unreal until they all heard it for themselves. God, Cisco just hoped Hartley was safe. One thing Thawne was is careful. That’s probably the only reason he hadn’t messed with Hartley so far, just to keep the timeline in tact. Would that still hold up if he got desperate? Is he desperate enough? He already took Eddie as a hostage, and threatened the lives of all the Flash villains in the pipeline, villains being a loose word for the motley Rogues plus Shawna, who didn’t really count. Shawna actually tagged around Hartley, surprising in the matter that they actually genuinely got along. It was quite nice to see, actually, though it was really annoying when Shawna would pop in while Hartley and Cisco were making out. She always poofed to the door and had the decency to knock now before crossing the threshold.

Would Shawna be safe, or does she count towards the Hartley anomaly? Cisco had no idea. He wanted to guess that Wells didn’t know about her frequent presence, but he couldn’t be so sure, not after knowing he had been watching them for months, maybe years. It didn’t sit right within him, and he was going stir crazy wondering if Wells’ next move would be against him.

 

He met Captain Cold the next day. “You know, you really gave all your little prisoners a case of Stockholm Syndrome. I had this plan lined up the moment I learned of your little pipeline. Contingencies for contingencies, they should all hate you and I should be the one stopping them from murdering you all in cold blood. You should understand my shock when everyone was very adamant in sparing you guys, going so far as to want to fund boytoy in particular. Says he’s more of a captive than they are, told me all about this speedster that hangs over all of you like… well, one of Mardon’s stormclouds. Says all Ex-Rathaway’s achievements went towards the betterment of their condition,” Leonard droned. “Hartley empathized, plus he gave us the missing manpower we needed to actually work on anything more than the defense improvements. Barry never knew, Hartley and Barry aren’t supposed to interact, long story, not that I’d tell you,” Cisco explained. Len barked out a cold laugh, “I can never get one up on you heroes, speaking of which, I hear if I hadn’t kidnapped you, you might have died via Mentor… again.” “Your sister kidnapped me, it’s because of Barry you aren’t ten feet under in a watery grave via Mardon,” Cisco snapped. Len raised his hands in mock surrender, “Sure, whatever you say, tell your boyfriend to call me, the new Rogues need a better tech and the majority of them already consider him part of the team.” “Never,” Cisco snarled, stealing a fry before getting up from the seat he had been occupying, “come near any of us again and deal or no deal I’m coming for you. You have a habit of kidnapping members of our team, and if I get even the slightest wind that you have kidnapped Hartley, you’ll rue the day you ever got it in your head that you could try to take anything more from me.” Len watch the ferocity in his eyes, obviously liking what he saw, “And if he comes willingly?” “I’ll give him a stern talking to,” Cisco said truthfully, still biting with words. Len laughed, a sound that followed Cisco as he left. “Nice seeing you, Captain Cold,” he called on his way out the door.

“You aren’t serious!” Cisco almost yelled at Hartley. “I’ll just be keeping their tech up to date, making sure they are in the loop about when to lay low, which supervillain to shoot on sight, that sort of thing,” Hartley explained, “maybe I’ll even bring them around to the rest of you. If anything, I’ll be more on your side than theirs, though I was under the impression that the two sides are less either/or. Plus Leonard Snart would make a good chess opponent because god knows Shawna sucks.” Cisco sighed, “It’s a bit more than just that, it’s a question of morals, it’s a fine line. They are really more chaotic neutral, even leaning more towards good when it really matters, but the _chaos_ part is still there. They cause trouble, they steal and lie and cheat and are all around only good in the stance that they aren’t killing and tend not to do anything that would put them out of our favour and into the pipeline. Why would you want to help them?” “I think they are more than their title suggests. You guys are okay with the Arrow, what if the Rogues are just a strange tag-team of the same moral dubiousness that Oliver Queen is cut from? Leonard is just looking to secure a fortune for him, Mick and Lisa, Mardon’s just looking for a job that pays well and a way to remember his brother, Bivolo is… arguably the worst, probably needs a therapist but that’s even more of a reason for me to help them! I think I could actually do some good for them,” Hartley reasoned. “Yeah, while they’re doing a whole lot of bad,” Cisco reminded, “look, I’m not as opposed to the Rogues as Barry, just as long as they aren’t kidnapping anyone, or keep the terrorizing to a minimum. I just don’t want you caught up in the wrong crowd looking for justice where you won’t find anything. I’m expecting the first building you’ll go for is the Rathaways?” Hartley wanted to get angry at that, but Cisco was right. “Look, if you want to join, I won’t stop you, but I want you to go for the right reasons. If you want to help them do more good and be better, then sure, cut them into that Arrow sized hole in the cloth of dubious morality, but if you think for a second you’ll be caught up in getting revenge, please don’t go, Hart,” Cisco finished, going to encircle the man he gets to call his boyfriend. Hartley stayed silent, but returned the hug. “Just think about it, please?” Cisco asked, feeling Hartley nod.

They moved to sit on the couch, wrapped up in each other comfortably. Cisco brushed Hartley’s hair away from his eyes as the other looked up at him lovingly, spreading kisses along the hand he could reach. It dissolved into a comfortable make out session, but never more than that. Both were still too cautious of one another, despite being very much into each other. Hartley was afraid that the moment they bring sex into it, this would all dissolve, maybe Cisco would decide that he wasn’t gay (yes Hartley still worried about that despite the fact that Cisco’s attraction was very obvious at some points, some would say it was _hard_ to miss) or that Eobard would come out of the woodwork and stab Cisco through the heart again at lightning speed and leave Hartley to live without him.

Cisco worried about similar things, that he would wake up one day and Hartley would be gone, vanished once again. He worried he would die again, or the ever-present fact that Hartley could die, given Eobard’s nonchalance for taking lives. He remembered the images of Barry’s childhood, images that haunt him as much as the corpse of the real Harrison Wells and Cisco’s own remembered death. In a flash he could be out on the street somewhere to face Hartley’s lifeless body when he got home. It was all so _sick_ , and really killed any mood. He wasn’t into the whole, act-like-our-world-is-ending take on romance. Hartley wasn’t either, both too caught up in their own heads for that notion to really take. They were more intent on staying together and staying alive, which might be why Hartley is going to the Rogues. Captain Cold is certainly a force to be reckoned with when it came to speedsters.

Hartley never went to the Rogues, at least not yet, not that Cisco knew. He stays strictly sidelined in Team Flash along with Ronnie, even helping them at the final climactic end of their problems with Eobard, feeling the wreckage that left all of them so _empty_. Watching Eddie die was too much, but then Ronnie had to go and also play hero. He was as torn as Caitlin by the gaping hole Ronnie left. He never understood Ronnie, despite the fact the Ronnie was dad-friend. Still, Ronnie was strong and familiar and never gave in, which probably kept him sane as he could be with Dr. Stein at the forefront of his mind for so long. Hartley was disconnected from Ronnie’s psuedodeath the first time, and that was part of what made it seem less real. This time, he watched. He watched Ronnie become no more and it tore him apart.

This wasn’t what tore Cisco and Hartley apart, though it was no shock that Hartley retreated in on himself in his mourning. What tore Cisco and Hartley apart was the moment Lisa came to him saying she needed a new partner for the New Rogues, while Cisco was out at the police station. Len was gone for who knows how long, and she needed a number 2 if they were going to keep the Flash’s deal. It was slow; Hartley would disappear at odd hours or leave evidence out on the table. Cisco brought Joe home to give him an invention and had to explain why Lisa Snart was in his house without letting him know Hartley was a Rogue. Then there was the day Hartley was spotted during a heist, blasting away having the time of his life. Cisco literally _had_ to break up with him to continue working on the force, but truth be told it was about time. They were still very much in love, despite everything, but there was just too much weighing them down.

Cisco didn’t know which was worse, the clean cut or the slow burn. He had lost Hartley again, like he knew he would. He felt like this was the final straw in his tragic luck. Barry had shut him out, Caitlin had moved to Mercury Labs, now he had broken up with Hartley. There was not much left of Team Flash.

_“It always ends this way…”_

A voice spoke out, unlike one of his vibes, unlike the voice in his head one would call a conscious that always sounds too much like Harrison Wells. It sounded like his own voice, disconnected as if it was out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,, What We Returned To will probably be back with at least two more chapters, longer than the ones so far now that i know i can actually write things over 10k without dying.  
> drarry ending will be in a few days after some more finagling
> 
> This ff is way longer than i originally planned, and i know my writing reflects that. I actually have a better plan now that i actually see what im doing as more than just the bare minimum prompt it was. i mean, Hartley's drarry actually grew a plot which was certainly not in the original script. it's going to fit beside the s2 Flash nicely... the problem is it actually fits TOO well... which is why i still have to keep the Drarry so slow for now.  
> jesus writing two fanfics in one is harder than you would think but i love it.
> 
> i've left my end thing enough in this ff, i'll get a proper template for it later  
> *insert me begging for my lowly scraps of validation from kudos and comments* (seriously though, it means a lot, especially all of you who already commented and kudo-ed AND all you silent readers i love you too but also i need my validation quota)
> 
> its 4am this is the Rambling Hours I'm sorry  
> who am i kidding i ramble literally always

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [LMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMoriarty) for the translation help!  
> lov u ~
> 
> mi amor,te amo: My love, I love you  
> menace, bane of my existence: peligro, perdición de mi existencia  
> my [beautiful] and grumpy: mi [pulchram] y gruñón  
> only one drink: sólo un bebida  
> you look like you’re witnessing a murder: parece que estás presenciando un asesinato  
> my anxious idiot friend: mi ansioso idiota amigo  
> only for you: sólo para ti  
> As long as it keeps you laughing: fintanto che ti tiene ridendo
> 
> Comments and kudos breathe new life into my weary bones  
> find me @ [lockewoodandco](https://lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
